Fairy Tale for ASL Sisters
by mkhrisxamar
Summary: Fairy Tale is not about being a Cinderella. Its about how you met your Prince Charming. Sometimes, you will meet him in the most unexpected times. Find out how Ann, Sab and Lu met their prince charmings. [I am in the process of rewriting the chapters] !FemAce, !FemLuffy, !FemSabo
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Charming in the Forest**

 **ANN**

Ann cannot believe this! No, she could not! Well, she could, but her mind just won't let her believe what her eyes are seeing. She gulped while looking at the golden invitation in her hand, together with a letter (Love Letter) from Marco.

Everyone might want to ask why she has a letter and an invitation from Marco, or who the hell is Marco anyway? Well, how to start?

Ann stomped away from the crowd. She hated those upstart nobilities who are too greedy for influence. Everyone can see that the only reason they are befriending her is because she is an Imperial princess from the D. Empire ruled by the Emperor Gol D. Roger and Empress Gol D. Rouge nee Portgas D.

Their empire has the largest influence in the world. Her father has so many connections around the world. They also happen to be the Strongest among the supernatural beings.

Her mother, Rouge, is a half Fire fairy and half Elf while her father is Half Cheshire Cat and Half Elf. Together, the Emperor and Empress of the D. Empire produced twin princesses namely Gol D. Andrea or Ann, as what her parents call her and the younger of the twins, Gol D. Sabrina or Sab. The twins have inherited their mother's powers. They both are Salamanders and an elf. Sadly, they did not inherit the Cheshire powers of their father, but the mischief in their personalities says otherwise.

Being supernatural creatures, they live longer than humans do. But, after only three years, another princess was born, namely Gol D. Luffia or Luffy or Lu. Depends on who is calling her. Unlike the twins, she inherited her father's powers. She has a dominating power when it comes to spells, incantations, glamour and devious attitude. In fact, she is far too devious, more than their father ever was.

The three grew up inside the palace, but they sometimes stayed in the mountains to hunt down and train their powers. They are also free to befriend anyone they want, be it a servant, a commoner or a nobility. All in all, they are free to do everything so long as they don't do too much to make their mother angry, she's scary. Their parents do not adhere to common tradition of status. They never cared for a person's social standing which is why the sisters are not keen in befriending anyone.

The D. Empire is full of prosperity that any kingdoms nearby admired and of course envied. They were a subject of social talk, be it wealth, power, fame, and even their beauty is something everyone is eager to talk about.

Being a princess has so many responsibilities that Ann usually hates. That includes accommodating **bitches** from different continents that are far too greedy to have influence over them. Ann specially hates those upstart men who think that they are too handsome or they are a knight in shining armor that would protect her from everything. She needed no protection, she can protect herself and she bet she can kick their asses singlehandedly! She has been existing in this world for more than a century already, and she has been to battles more than those princes combined.

She is never a damsel in distress. She was born a warrior. Everyone who knew the prowess of D. Family knew too well that their family's powers is not something to look down. She loved to go to battles. She was after all an infamous Warrior Princess in D. Empire, wielding fire to burn enemies to the ground. Her fire is wild and ferocious whilst Sab's fire contains control and dominance. Both fires are infamous in and out of the empire.

After seeing the world and thinking clearly, she and Sab decided to refuse the crown. That was two years ago. Her reasoning is that she does not want to rule and she does not fit in that role. Besides, seeing her youngest sister Luffia grow up, she can see the future ruler in her. It seems Sab has seen that one as well. But her reasoning is different. Even though she is a Warrior Princess and has been a commander in wars she participated, she still does not think being an Empress of D. Empire will suit her. It just does not feel right to haver such title to herself. There is something that really is missing the more she thinks about it.

After they declared that they don't want to rule the empire, their parents respected their decision. They never insisted or forced them to take the throne itself. Their parents were happy that they are able to find a resolution to turn down a power that everyone else would have taken for granted. During that time, Luffia was travelling around the world with her friends when she received the call from her older sisters. She accepted their reasons and respected it. For years, Luffia wanted to travel the world and explore different places. She only have two years to explore more before going back to the Empire.

After everything is set, the Empire stated a formal declaration to the entire World. After all, everyone is expecting for Ann to take the throne. This is one of the reasons why she has so many suitors all over the world. They all have intention of marrying her since whoever the lucky man is, he will be taking the title of Emperor of D. Empire. The title alone is alluring to their ears. They wanted power. Unfortunately, that will not happen anytime soon.

"For this day forward, the D. Empire's courts as well as the whole Imperial Family hereby declared that the twin Imperial princesses, First Imperial Princess Gol D. Ann and Second Imperial Princess Gol D. Sabrina, shall not be named as Heir to the Throne to the D. Empire. The decision was made by the twin Princesses and agreed upon the Imperial Family."

"As it is, Imperial Princess Gol D. Luffia shall be the official Heir Apparent and will be known as the First Princess and will be entitled to the throne once the current Emperor and Empress decided to abdicate the throne or death may descend upon them."

"Furthermore, even if the twin princesses are not named as the First Princess or Second Princess as by accordance to the law, they are still entitled as the Empire's princesses. The titles of 'Her Imperial Highness, Imperial Princess' shall be retained. Princess Andrea shall have the following official titles: Her Imperial Highness, Imperial Princess Andrea, Countess of D Empire's East Coast, Duchess of Colvo, Head Mistress of Portgas D. Imperial Court."

"Princess Sabrina shall have the following titles: Her Imperial Highness, Imperial Princess Sabrina, Countess of D. Empire's West Coast, Duchess of Goa, Head Mistress of Monkey D. Imperial Court."

"For precautions, should something happen to the current crowned Imperial princess, or should she be left with no heirs whatsoever, Princess Andrea will retake the former title and will be the next heiress to the throne. Her Imperial Highness, Princess Ann's heirs shall be next in line to the throne of the D. Empire should the current Heir Apparent be left with no heirs. Should something happened with Princess Andrea and should she have no heirs left, Princess Sabrina will retake former title and will be entitled to the throne. Her heirs will continue the legacy. The rest are as it is."

"For further clarification, under the order of the current Emperor and Empress, these following laws will be followed: Should Princess Luffia be married, her husband shall be named as Emperor. He will have the same social and military status as the Empress. He shall be bestowed the title of Emperor under the condition that every laws he will declare, every decisions as long as it involves the benefit of the entire Empire shall have an approval from the Empress. His name, after the wedding, shall have a D. in between. The children of the Empress shall carry the name of their father, the Emperor with a D."

"For Princess Andrea and Princess Sabrina, should they be married, they will retain their titles in the empire as 'Her Imperial Highness, Princess'. Their husbands will have the same title as the ones they currently have. The husbands shall have 'His Imperial Highness, Prince'. After the official wedding, their names will still have Gol D. name on it. As such, if the name of the husband is Alvarez, the princess shall have the name, Alvarez Gol D. Their children will carry such name so as to preserve the titles."

"Heir from herein forth shall be bestowed of titles 'His Imperial Highness or Her Imperial Highness'."

After those declaration, there are so many stirring protests from the people. The declaration happened all of the sudden. The moment the D. Empire announced that they are to declare an important matter, everyone expected that they are going to announce an engagement of Princess Ann to the world. It does not help that the current Heir Apparent is missing in action at that time. Truth to be told, after exploring the world, she returned and was welcomed by the whole Empire. Luffia fits to rule this Empire.

All those things still brings her to her current predicament. Even after having a lower title unlike before, so many people still wanted such influence. The title of 'His Imperial Highness of D. Empire' still sounds too good to pass by. Many suitors are still going after Ann and she lost count how many she turned down already. She is so pissed this day and she ran away from the palace and went off somewhere so far. She ditched the constricting dress that they made her wear and instead chose a comfortable warrior outfit that suits for a hunter.

She is wearing a black cropped top sleeveless shirt that shows off her toned abs, paired with black shorts and an orange belt. She have a knee high boots, a knife in her belt, and black gloves with orange patterns on it. Her wavy brunette locks was tied in a high ponytail.

She was miles and miles away from the palace. She and her sisters does not go to formal ceremonies because they thought they are too boring and they will just sleep it off, anyways, it does not matter because D. Empire is not known for formalities and such. Their people are just too used to their whims, after all, almost everyone living in the D. Empire has D. in their names, or descendants of bearers of D.

So, on a whim, she left the palace and run off to this forest off the West Coast of the D. Empire. This forest is like a hunting ground for hunters like her. This is open to everyone who dares to challenge the forest's force, the wild animals and such. She and her sisters often play here when they are bored out of their minds. They would compete who would get more. Along those times, Luffia would get eaten by something and Ann and Sab would rescue her.

She walked at a random direction, not caring because she is confident enough to find her way back to the palace. On her way to the random direction of the forest, she could hear from a distance that someone is also hunting nearby. She ignored it, not really caring because this forest is a neutral ground for anyone. Her heightened senses are telling her that some kind of forest monster is up for an attack at her back. Since she is pissed off, she would play with it as its prey then she would become its hunter afterwards. That is her initial plan.

The forest monster is speeding up behind her back, she just played like she does not know that it existed. She waited until the last second before she would dodge the monster's attack and start her own attack, but all of the sudden, with a swoosh of something blue, the monster's movement was restricted and it fell to the ground. Momentarily, Ann forgot she ever saw a blue blur somewhere that might be the cause of her prey's death, and instead focused on the dead forest monster in front of her. She gaped at it, like she cannot believe that someone stole her prey from her. She was supposed to play with it!

She frowned at the dead monster and exactly at that time, the person who stole her prey appeared out of nowhere.

"Miss, are you okay?" Ann shoved down the urge to gasp at the sexy voice of the man. She concentrated on the fact that her prey was stolen. With a mad frown and a huff, she turned to the man in front of her. She almost, **almost** , forgot about why she is mad the moment she saw the blond man in front of her.

The man in front of her had a strikingly unique blond hair that reminded her of a tropical fruit, a bored/half lidded eyes that gave off a certain aura that says he is friendly. Upon locking eyes with the man, she was met with the most beautiful blue eyes she ever seen in her lifetime. His clothes does not seems to fit those of a hunter, for he only wore an open purple shirt that shows off his muscled abs, a dark pants with a blue sash on it, plus a complicated sandals. Damn, this man is hot! Ann shook her head. She concentrated on her straight thoughts. She could not just openly ogle at the walking blond Adonis in front of her.

"Miss, is everything okay with you?" When the man asked that, Ann snapped out of her daze and she won't admit openly that she ogled at the man. Instead, she focused on the matters at hand.

"You killed my prey!" She snapped a deadly glare at the man who was taken aback from her sudden burst out.

"Of course I did, yoi! It is attacking you while you are not paying attention. I can't just let you die."

Ann, deep down her felt delighted about this, but since she is moody today and has lots of pent up anger, that appreciation was shoved deep down her.

"I don't need saving from you! I can take care of myself, thank you very much! And for your information, I knew that it is attacking me. I was planning to dodge it at the last minute, but you, a Great Knight in Shining Armor killed it. You must be proud of yourself for saving a damsel in distress, well, to tell you the truth, I am no damsel in distress and I don't need your heroic stunts!" She huffed not sure if she is angry at the man in front of her for killing her prey or to the fact that there are people acting heroic in front of her to get her attention.

The man in front of her seems to be amused at her burst out, as there is a visible smirk appeared in his handsome face, and his beautiful blue eyes had a glint of amusement. Ann frowned (pouted) at him for smirking.

"What are you smirking at?!" She asked, but really, there is no anger in her voice. There is only an irritation in it. The blond man smiled at Ann, and she almost faltered.

"I apologize that my **Heroic Stunts** killed your prey. If I knew that you knew it is attacking you, I would have let you attack it yourself. Certainly, you made it clear you are no damsel in distress." He said smiling at Ann. She raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing him suspiciously. She still has that frown and pout on her face, which amused the man to no end.

"Fine! Whatever! I'll just find my own prey, and you, sir, won't be killing it!" She emphasized and the blond man raised her hands up in as if he is surrendering.

"Of course, Miss. Your prey is all yours, yoi."

"Y-you can keep that. You killed it, it's yours." Ann started to walk away from the man, to try to hide the blush that appeared in her cheeks. She was hoping the man did not see it, but something tells her otherwise. Despite the lazy and laid back attitude the man gives off, what with his half lidded eyes and choice of clothes, there is some aura of power in that man that tells her he is sharp and intelligent, so the blush that appeared in her cheeks might have been seen. This is the first time she encountered this man in this forest. Was he a frequent hunter in this forest? Ann, can't help but wonder.

"I am Marco. Won't you tell me your name?" Ann stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at Marco. He really looks so damn gorgeous and Ann can't help but feel mesmerized by his eyes.

"And why should I tell you my name?" She asked in a suspicious manner. Alright, she will inwardly admit the man is gorgeous as hell but she will not openly say that to him and she will not act friendly just because he looked gorgeous. After all, he killed her prey..

"Because I just gave you mine." Ann looked at him with suspicion. Should she tell him? But he does not look like a bad guy.

"Ann. My name is Ann." Marco smiled at her, a genuine smile that melts Ann's stubborn heart.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Ann. I hope to see you again, yoi." Ann said with a firm resolution.

"Why not? As long as you don't touch my prey." Marco gave a chuckle at her.

"Of course. I will keep that in mind." He said and with that, Ann disappeared from his sight.

As soon as Ann disappeared from Marco's sight, Marco began walking to the opposite side, a grin plastered on his face as he remembered the stubborn woman who amused him to no end.

The first time he saw the woman up close, Marco fought so hard to gasp at the striking beauty in front of him. Her brunette locks was tied into a pony tail and Marco was sure as hell that those locks are soft to caress. Her prominent nose seems to be too perfect in her face. The Dark grey eyes that held fire in it, and the freckles. Marco never knew that freckles can be so damn hot!

She seems to be a real warrior judging from the way she dressed, and her muscles. Her toned abs fit her quite perfectly. Even if she seems to be a bit muscular, that did not mean that her curves as a woman would be in disdain. In fact, she has perfect curves at the right places.

Marco's line of thought was sure to be branded as perverted, but who can blame him. The woman named Ann is like a walking warrior goddess! With a light shake of his head, he allowed himself another smile to form on his lips as he remembered the image of Ann. He is hoping to meet her soon, and possibly, get to know her. Would she allow him to get close to her? He certainly hopes so.

The following day, instead of going back to his place, Marco stayed for another day, and it has something to do with meeting a certain woman in the forest. Even if it is insane, Marco was hoping that he would meet her regardless, even if chance of meeting her is low. The forest is huge and their meeting was pure coincidence but can you blame him for holding in to that mere coincidence?

The forest is so big and Marco began to wonder around it. He does not need to use his heightened senses as a Phoenix. His human form has already adapted to that particular ability and he can hunt in this forest without transformation.

He wonders about the forest and when he spotted a certain wild boar, he took out his bow. The wild boar that has a size of a fully grown bear kept running towards Marco. Marco had a clear vision to direct his arrow straight to the head of the animal but before he could release his shot, the boar was shot to the neck by someone. Clearly, it did not came from Marco's direction.

As the boar lay dead, Marco looked at the direction where the arrow came from, and at that point, he saw a familiar woman sitting in the branch of a tree with a devilish and playful smirk on her face as if she just won a lottery.

Marco crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow at the woman as if questioning her actions.

"Payback from yesterday." She shrugged at him with a smirk on her face. She jumped from the tree and walked towards Marco who did not hide the amusement in his face.

"So, we're even." Marco stated.

"Yep, we're even. And that boar is mine." She made a note that she is going to take the boar for herself.

"It should have been mine, but by all means, please take it." Marco does not care about the boar. He is just happy to see her again, no matter how ridiculous that sounds.

"Thanks, Marco!" she beamed at him. Marco was surprised that she called him by his name, considering that he is a stranger.

"Do you often go here to hunt?" Marco can't help but asked. Alright, he is hoping to get to know this woman more. He really felt drawn to her.

"Not much. Just sometimes, if I am bored staying home, or doing errands for some upstart nobilities." Ann shrugged. She stopped on retrieving the boar and reviewed what she just said. She does not like to slip up and let him know she is a princess. She wanted to be normal even for once.

"So, you're a mercenary?" Marco asked. He can't help it. He just wanted to know more about her.

"And why do you ask?" Ann faced Marco this time. Her eyebrows raised in suspicion, but her instincts are telling her that Marco is a good guy. She is a naturally suspicious of anything or anyone except for a few rare times. Although it is possible Marco is just curious and just wanted to strike a normal conversation, that still does not let her suspicions go away.

"I am just curious. You don't have to answer that." Marco does not want to impose too much. He wanted to avoid scaring her away.

"Nah, I'll answer. I can't say I am a mercenary. It's hard to give description." Ann tried to shrug and play casual. She does not want to give too much information. But really, it is simple. She just have to say that she is a princess that is why she does things that she does not want to sometimes, just because she have to face some upstart nobles that even her parents did not like.

"I see." Marco nodded.

"How about you? Where are you come from?" Ann is getting curious as well. Besides, she wanted to know about him. She gave an information, it would also be fair for him to giver her one.

"I'm from the neighboring Kingdom. I just often go here to have some time to hunt because this is known to have animals good for hunting." Marco also avoided mentioning where he came from or the fact that he is a crowned prince of Whitebeard Kingdom. Judging from what Ann's impressions of nobility, it is safe to say in Marco opinion that she might not like nobles. Besides, Marco thinks informing her that he is a prince would matter. She might not like him and she might start to avoid him and that is one thing he wanted the least.

"Oh. So what do you do?" Ann is now curious of Marco. She has never been so curious at someone before now. Sometimes, after a few getting to know each other, she does not have any feelings that she still want to know more. She had some friends as well, but Ann knew better that her curiosity towards Marco is not something she can identify as curiosity of a friend. It is something more.

"Well, you could say that I am a Combat master." Ann's eyes turned brighter.

"Then you must be strong then! Maybe we can do a sparring sometimes." She enthusiastically suggested, and Marco agrees so. She loved to do sparring and getting a change to spar with anyone aside from her sisters or her family will be great. Her enthusiasm is something different from the time he first met her.

"Why not? What are your specialties?"

"Well, hand to hand combat. Me and my sisters usually train together."

"So you have siblings then. I also have many siblings. We also do trainings together."

"Awesome! But – hey! Why am I talking to you? You're a stranger!" Ann stated. Marco sweat dropped at her sudden realization though she have no animosity towards him, she just pouted.

"Can't we just be friends? We introduced each other, did we not, yoi?"

Ann raised eyebrow thinking then shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm hungry. Help me cook this." Ann told Marco referring to the stolen prey. Marco shrugged at her sudden change of behavior and just lifted the boar so that they could cook it somewhere. He is not going to complain about that sudden change, after all, she did accept being friends with him. though he actually hoping for more but for now, being friends will have to do.

They found a good clearing to cook the boar.

Ann thought that she could just roast the boar with her powers, but decided against it. It would automatically give Marco a hint of who she is. She would avoid that, not that she is hiding that she is an Imperial princess, it's just that for once, she wanted to be a normal person in front of the others. There are people who will treat her differently just because she is an Imperial princess and right now, she liked how Marco treats her like a normal person.

"I'll just get a few branches nearby." Marco stated and Ann nodded, excited that she get to eat this delicious meat. Ann cleaned the boar, leaving no fur at all. A few moments later, she heard Marco approaching carrying woods.

They silently worked together which is a surprise knowing that they are actually strangers. They also met due to a strange circumstance.

Marco lit the woods and they start roasting the boar.

"So, how many siblings do you have?" Ann asked curiously.

"There are 15 of us." Ann's jaw almost fell to the ground when she heard that.

"15? As in 15? Are you serious?" Marco chuckled at her reaction which he found cute.

"Yes. We are not related by blood, but we treat each other as family." Ann picked her jaw from the ground. Ok, she imagined if she will have as many siblings as Marco had right now and she could not imagine what a riot it will be. It is already a riot with just the three of them. Imagine another 12 of them with the same attitude and characteristics. That will never end well.

"Adopted?" She asked.

"You could say that."

"Wow. That's a lot of siblings you got there. I bet all of you are rowdy. Just me and my sisters are rowdy enough."

"Yes, you hit the right target. The constant teasing, the adventures, pranks." Marco chuckled at the memories they all shared.

"Pranks? My sisters and I used to play pranks as well."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Two. I am the eldest. We used to go here when we have time to hunt especially when we were kids." Ann just smiled at the memories she remembered. "My youngest sister, Lu used to get eaten by various monsters because she is so clumsy and a crybaby."

"Eaten?" Marco could never imagine how a girl could get eaten and how it is alive.

"Yeah. She loved to do adventures like wondering around the forest, and challenge monsters then get eaten so Sab and I have to get her out of the monster's belly." Ann stated like it was natural and Marco believed it.

"Must be handful for a sister then, yoi."

"Oh, that's not even half of it. You can't imagine what we did to those bandits we live with." Marco's head was already spinning.

"You live with bandits when you were kids?" Not everyday he will encounter a person who grew up with bandits. But he supposed it is possible.

"Yeah. Our grandpa sort of blackmailed them in looking after us because our parents are usually busy and he is kind of busy as well and it is lonely in our house so we live with them for some time." Ann shrugged. Really, it was actually not known to the entire Empire that the Imperial Princesses lived with the infamous bandits in Mt. Colvo which should be under the supervisory of Sab since she is the current Duchess.

"Wow, that is quite interesting. No wonder you seem familiar around here. My siblings used to go here as well, but we can't memorize every nook of it." He commented.

"You haven't explored this entire forest? Then let's go ahead explore! Oh, after we eat of course." Marco just fondly shook his head. He seems to be enjoying this. She is so enthusiastic and cheerful. Her smile is so radiant that anyone can be attracted to her. Marco wonders if she is already taken. He saw her ring finger and there is no wedding ring on it so that indicates that she is not married per se. But he hopes she does not have a lover.

They ate the boar, or more like Ann devoured it. Marco just ate 10 percent of the whole thing while Ann seems to be eating the rest.

"Wow, you eat a **lot.** "

"I'm hungry! Of course I would eat! Are you going to eat that? If not, let me have it." Ann was referring to the meats that Marco did not eat. He's kind of full already and does not want to eat anymore so he gave her his leftovers. She gladly took it and devoured it in a matter of seconds.

Marco watched her with amusement. She has a confidence and he like that. She seems comfortable with her skin, unlike most women Marco met. They are always conscious of their appearance and poise. They seem to put a lot of makeup on where it is not needed and Marco does not like it, even though his sister, Izou puts a lot of makeup. Well, Izou is an exemption.

Ann is beautiful even without the enhancements of makeup. She has a long natural wavy brunette locks that surely be an envy for most women, a prominent nose, natural red lips and the most striking dark grey eyes Marco has ever seen. She frowns at every suspicious things will find and pouts at everything that might irritate her or if things does not go well. When she smiles, it's as if she is the most carefree person in the world.

After eating, Ann led the way in their exploration. They went deeper inside the forest or more like a jungle. Marco can feel several presences of monsters. They were growling and anytime they would attack them. Marco is not really afraid of them, but it never hurts to be careful.

They followed a path which Marco is not familiar with. He has never been here before despite exploring the forest. This path seems to be dangerous and tricky to find. Only those who explored this forest to a certain extent can navigate thoroughly with no problems.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to explore the entire forest! I'll tour you around here. There are places you should see!" Marco just smile at that.

They continued to walk for another several minutes. They are walking on a stony path and when Ann stopped, Marco made to stop beside her. He wondered at first, but right now, he knew why.

The scenery was fantastic. There is a mystic falls, you can also see the ocean, flowers everywhere. Its truly like a paradise in the middle of jungle.

"We used to go here when we were kids. We loved to take a bath in the falls and this is just one of the wonders in this forest."

"This is amazing. I never knew such thing could exist and you said this is just one of it?"

"Yup! I'll show you the others. Come on!" Ann was so enthusiastic and excited showing everything to Marco. They started walking to a cliff side to get a better view at the falls. The river was flowing fantastically, the water coming from the falls. There is a larger river nearby and Marco immediately could see the swarm of large crocodiles which are known to be ferocious. A certain large crocodile, larger than any of the ones in the river suddenly started to move towards Marco and Ann.

"Ann." Marco called out to warn her about the approaching crocodile. He is preparing himself to move should this crocodile start thinking they are food he can attack.

Ann looked at Marco then to the approaching crocodile.

It was 10 times the size of a normal crocodile. Marco was thinking that it is the King of the crocodiles. He made himself ready to attack or dodge in case the crocodile decides to attack when all of the sudden, Ann called the crocodile out.

"Barty! There you are!" Marco saw something that is beyond amazing. The King Crocodile suddenly acted like a good doggy in front of Ann and glared at Marco. Marco's jaw just dropped upon seeing Ann petting the crocodile.

"Barty, yoi?" Marco asked. The crocodile glared at him. It is really hostile towards Marco.

"Barty, he's a friend. He came with me. His name is Marco." The crocodile snorted at Marco making him raised an eyebrow at it. "Barty is my youngest sister's pet. Well, one of her pets."

"Your sister's pet is a King Crocodile?" This is getting weirder. A king crocodile named Barty sound ridiculous enough for Marco and when Ann mentioned it was her sister's pet, now that sounds weirder than it is.

"Yes. Actually, it tried to eat her when she was a kid, then all of the sudden, it just became her pet. Sab and I suggested that we should just eat it, but she was against it. She said she wanted to pet him, so here he is. She named him Barty." The crocodile looked smug at Marco but it did not escape to Marco's keen sight that Barty slightly shivered at the connotation of being eaten.

"Your sister sure has weird choices for pets, yoi." Barty glared again at Marco and he immediately held a hand in front of his chest as a defense. "I did not mean to offend you or anything, Barty." Barty snorted again and Sab just continued to pet him.

"Lu's first pet is a Kraken."

"Did you just said Kraken?" Marco is making sure that he heard it correct. As far as he knew, Kraken is a myth and if it is true, he had never seen one. It is a creature of the undersea, feared by many and according to legends, only those who saw it and survived were brave warriors. It is quite a feat to survive seeing a Kraken and live to tell the tale but when Ann mentioned of the Kraken as a pet, that sounds too ridiculous to believe.

"Yes. Kraken. His name is Surume. Then she also have a fighting Bull in a coliseum. His name is Ushy." Marco does not know whether to comment about the name choices or to the fact that Ann's sister can tame ferocious monsters.

"You know what, I am not going to ask anymore." After a few exchange of words, Ann led Marco to their next destination which is a garden of flowers which looks odd in a jungle such as this.

The garden happens to have a Giant Snake which happened to be another pet of Ann's sister.

"Since Lu introduced us to her pets, they are usually peaceful with us. They let us talk to them and feed them but they are not as sweet with us as they are with Lu." Ann further explained because the Snake which was named Snakey hissed at Marco and looked suspiciously at Ann not until she mentioned her sister's name that the snake calmed a little bit.

Snakey let the two of them wander around the garden which is her territory.

Every nook of destination has monster guards in it and Marco found out that those monsters are all pets of Ann's sisters. No wonder Ann knew every cranny of it. It is because of her sister taming the wild and ferocious beasts.

"Actually, all those places we visit is not even half of the places we have to explore. There is a deep cave leading to a den of dragons, but Lu said I shouldn't go there unless she is with me. Those dragons are nasty and will eat you at the first chance they got." Ann said in a casual tone as if those facts are normal for them.

"Don't tell me that those dragons are her pets as well?"

"Well, technically not all of them. It's just the king, And since the king of the herd is her pet, well, we could say that everyone is already is."

"I won't be surprised anymore, yoi. Your sister sure is amazing in choosing pets." Ann laughed at that. Luffia is good and quite bold in taming monsters that it became a hobby. Of course, she would first try to eat those monsters and if they are funny or interesting enough, she will decide to tame it and let it become her pet.

"Of course. "

"She kind of reminded me of my sister, Haruta. She's a midget and very enthusiastic about weird things. I think she and your sister would hit it off as friends, yoi."

"Disasters will come, that I will tell you." They laughed at their own jokes. Marco started explaining how his family is sometimes annoying.

"One time, Thatch pranked our dad by drawing a black beard while he's sleeping. He was so mad and the results, he has to be in cleaning duties for a week." Thatch was really regretful for doing that and he learned his lessons well that he needs to choose who he should prank.

"Damn! I should have done that to my dad. I'm not sure is he would be mad, but maybe not." Ann thought seriously. Of course, she is quite sure that her dad will just laugh it off considering he is easy going for an Emperor.

"Uh, I think you shouldn't. You might be in cleaning duties for a week if you would." Marco warned. He could still remember how Thatch suffered thoroughly in every pranks he pulls.

They exchanged stories and time flew past, they did not realize that its already nearing dusk.

"Are you going to camp out here?" Ann asked. She could just teleport back to the palace if she wants, but the idea of doing magic does not sit fine with her for some reason.

"Yeah. I'll be. How about you?"

"I'll be camping out as well. We have a secret base around here that we can crash in. You can come with me if you want." Ann felt nervous asking that to Marco. It sounded a little different.

"Are you okay with it? Its your secret base after all, yoi." Ann thought of that. Normally, they won't asked just anyone to come to their secret base.

"That's fine. We used to have Lu's friends to stay in our base if they decide to go hunting."

Then Marco agreed to come.

Their secret base is really a secret base. Judging from the path they took as well as the monsters they bypassed, it seems not anyone can enter it with so much ease. They have to walk a narrow cliff, a den of lions which happens to be part of Lu's pets, a bunch of sharp rocks, a old bridge to cross. Actually,

They arrived at what appears to be the middle nowhere. The place is amazing nonetheless. It has a mini falls, a hot spring on the other side of the area, a fishpond, garden, three swings attached to the large tree. Their Secret base happens to be a tree house. It is on the top of a very large tree. It has a pirate flag with an ASL mark. Marco is guessing it is the first letters of the three sisters' names.

"I must say, you never failed to make this tour fantastic and exciting. I love your place here."

"Thanks. We built it when we were kids. Then renovated it when we were growing up. Come on, I will show you the inside." They climbed the stairs. On the way to the door, Ann warned Marco to duck. He was about to ask why when all of the sudden, a large boulder came flying to his face. Good thing he had keen reflexes and he was able to dodge it at the last second. If it weren't for his supernatural powers, he would have been sent flying with a big bruise.

The moment Marco stepped inside, he stomped something like a string and Ann gave a warning to watch out for knives and really, knives flew out of anywhere. Marco dodged everything.

"A little warning earlier?" Ann smirked at him.

"You dodged it just fine!" And she chuckled. Marco just shook his head and followed her inside. He was being extra careful, but really, he touched something that should not be touched and a series of arrows flew out of nowhere. Good thing he is quick and he dodged every single one of them. "And I forgot to warn you of that, and that one as well." The last she was referring to was the coldest water Marco had. "Sorry."

He glared at her with no appreciation of the Sorry she mentioned but at least she gave him a towel which is stored in the tree house. It seems this is like their vacation house.

"I have to dry my clothes." Marco stated. His clothes are wet due to the last trap that was thrown at him.

"Oh, right. Let me search some clothes here. I think some of Sanji's clothes are here." Marco inwardly frowned. Who's Sanji? She never mentioned of any brother. Her man? The thought did not sit well with Marco.

"A friend of yours?"

"Yes, he became my friend, but originally he was friends with my sister. I mentioned that Lu used to invite her friends here."

"Oh." Marco just said. He followed Ann in the living room where she went to a wooden cabinet which contains the clothes. She rummaged through the cabinet until she found what she's been looking for.

"Here." She provided him the clothes he needed. A simple white tee shirt and comfortable black shorts. "You can change inside the room." She said,

Marco went inside and immediately get changed. While he was changing, Ann made a note to scold herself for being too nervous in front of him. She calmed herself. When Marco stepped inside, she asked him to come with her upstairs in what looked like their crow's nest. He was a little adamant due to the numerous traps he went through.

"Come on. Don't worry. There are no sets of traps here… Probably."

"That's not reassuring at all." Ann just gave a peace sign to Marco and led him to another stairs which led to what seems like the highest point of the Tree house. When Marco got there, he appreciated the view of the sun going down.

"This is our favorite spot. We loved to watch the sunset and sunrise. And you can see the horizon wide and clear. The air is fresh, its like you're flying to your freedom." Marco looked at Ann. He can see and feel what she meant.

"Yeah, it's beautiful here." Ann was looking at the sunrise when she agreed to what he said, but in truth, Marco was referring to the sight beside him.

When its time to sleep, Ann gave Marco the extra futons they have. The tree house is like a bungalow type of house. A small kitchen, small living room and one large room which can house 10 people sleeping comfortably.

Ann gave the extra futon to Marco and they prepared their makeshift beds on the floor. There is a good 3 to 4 feet distance between their beds but the space seems to be not enough and Ann still felt his presence nearby. Why did she ask him to come with her again?

The moment Ann hit the bed, she was instantly asleep. She has a Narcolepsy which is too convenient and irritating sometimes. This chance allows Marco to observe her while sleeping. She looks like a baby sleeping peacefully.

Marco wonders what supernatural creature she is, or even if she is one. Her physical strengths says that she is, but Marco felt no magical aura around her. Despite not sensing any magical aura, Marco felt strongly attracted at her. Its not just her beauty, but everything about her. There seems to be a heavy force knowing inside him to just be with this woman and claim her.

Marco sighed. Being a phoenix means that he also wants to have a mate. Right now, his phoenix's inner self is shouting at him that this woman is his mate, for lifetime. He is quite shocked as he did not expect to meet a woman such as herself in this forest. When he first decided that he need some time alone, away from his responsibilities in their kingdom, he never expected to be able to have an amazing time with someone like her. They enjoyed doing things together, or just plainly talking with each other. They just seems to have various topics they agreed to discuss.

Marco fell asleep thinking of the beauty just right beside him...

Both Ann and Marco woke up early. They looked for breakfast and Marco cooked it because Ann seems to fail in that area. She felt embarrassed. She can cook, yes but only to roast a meat but not the actual dishes they have in their palace. She grew up having someone doing the chores. They never learned how to cook like a professional. they can survive the jungle and that has always been their expertise, but cooking a stew? Nah, she failed in that area.

Good thing Marco just does not mind since he can cook which is a major turn on for her. Damn, he looked good cooking.

Ann never met a person who could ride her pace when it comes to different interests. Marco is different.

Even though they just met the other day, it feels like they've known each other for a lifetime. Was it strange to feel this way? She had never felt something like this before. In all the years, this is the first time that her heart will flutter just by staring at his eyes or just him smiling at her making a fool out of herself.

She remembered how her parents used to tell them that once they found someone they feel like they can spend the rest of their life with, then that person is their mate - for life.

Ann's heart beat loudly in her chest at the thought of Marco as her mate. Can it happen? What if Marco does not feel the same way? she shook her thoughts out of her mind. There is no use of thinking such things now. It is too early to tell. All she have to do is enjoy this company.

That is just the beginning of their friendship. They stayed in the forest for a couple of days. This is the third day they of their exploration and they both knew that they can't stay here for too long. They have to face some of their responsibilities. At least Marco knew that much. He did not even expect that he has to extend his intended time in this hunting ground. This is because of a certain woman. He really wanted to spend more time with her. If possible, he wanted her to come with him to his kingdom, but that will be too much to ask.

"I have to go back to my kingdom, yoi." Marco said as they are currently having their dinner. The words shocked Ann a little, but she should have expected that much.

"I see... That's good, at least you can go back to your hometown." Ann smiled at him, trying to hide her disappointment. Marco also felt disappointed in leaving her.

"We can still communicate, if you wanted to, yoi." Marco said. Ann looked curiously at him.

"Through what?"

"Sending letters?" Ann fell silent for a moment that Marco feared that she might have wanted to say no to his offer. Will she not want to communicate with him again?

"I think that will be a good idea." Marco felt relieved the moment she agreed to it.

Before going back to the Kingdom, Marco gave Ann a bracelet that serves as a tracker for the magical letter they would send each other. The letter will appear whenever they are. They both took separate ways on their way to their respective homes with the thought that they can still communicate with one another. Although they are apart, the bond between the two of them felt real and strong.

Two days after Marco went home, he sent a letter to Ann.

 **Dear Ann,**

 **I just arrived here at my home. I have so many pending works to do. I hope you have a better day in your end.**

\- **Marco.**

Marco does not know what to say so he just sent that letter to Ann through the magical bracelet. Wherever Ann is, the letter should be arriving directly to her. He is hoping she will reply to his letter.

After arriving at the palace, everyone immediately recognized that Marco seems to be happier than before. Marco just shrugged everyone off saying that he got to explore different places in the forest but his family does not really believe him as there is a change in the way he smiles and the way his eyes shine. Is he really that obvious?

After Ann read the letter, she immediately wrote a response. Her heart is beating frantically and she is excited. She already missed hunting with Marco or sparring with him, or just plainly talking to him about anything, mainly how stupid their siblings and relatives are.

 **Dear Marco,**

 **I am glad you made it home safely. Well, my day is a little better because I get to spend it with my sisters. I hope you have a better evening!**

\- **Ann.**

"Ann, you seems to be in a good spirit. Did something happen?" Her dad, the current Emperor asked Ann. She inwardly sweat dropped at the question. She can't just tell him that she met someone at the forest and they have been exchanging letters already. He would surely freak out and switched to Overprotective mode.

"Well, I got to visit different places in the forest and visited Lu's pets."

"Oh, I see. Make sure you don't let them lose. We have to avoid another incident." Ann agreed. Before, Luffia let a huge lion on the lose but it was an accident. She brought the lion inside the palace so they could meet it, but the lion run off after seeing their dad. It run amok in the city causing numerous disasters.

Luffy refused to talk to their dad for a week because she said he scared the lion away.

The moment Ann went inside her bedroom, she immediately saw another letter. She excitedly opened the letter.

 **Dear Ann,**

 **My day is tiring. I have to deal with my siblings' banters and how they missed pulling pranks against me. Seriously, they have no sense of being subtle at all. Have a safe evening!**

\- **Marco**

Ann smiled. She wanted to write a letter, but she would be too obvious. She would just send him a letter tomorrow. She was about to keep the letter in her drawer when out of nowhere, a certain devious princess appeared.

"A letter? Who is it from?"

"Kyah!" Ann squealed, surprised that Luffia appeared out of nowhere.

"Luffia! You scared me to death!"

"But you are alive, so that does not count. You have a letter! Can I read them?"

Uh-oh. This is not really good. A devious Luffia reading the letter will result in many disasters.

"What letter? It's just notes." She said but the growing smile in her sister's face says otherwise. She began to back away from her approaching sister.

"Who is it from? If you won't tell, I will ask Sab." Luffia threatened. Oh no! Luffia alone is devious and troublesome enough! She can't have her meddling twin sister into the loop.

"Sab does not know!" Ann defended. She also wanted to avoid being questioned by Sab because she is too smart and will figure out the rest.

"Who called my name?" Another princess appeared. This sealed Ann's does her sisters keep on appearing out of nowhere to cause troubles for her? She could just imagine the nonstop teasing from here on out.

"Sab! Sab! Ann got a letter! She won't let me read them." Lu pouted like a child being refused to have a candy. She wanted to read the letter as she is so curious. If she won't read it, it will just kill her inside as the curiosity will not subside!

"Oh, so someone got the guts to send a letter to Ann. May I inquire who is it?" Ann has no choice but to tell. they will not let her live it down if she were to deny it. And she told them everything that happened in the forest.

After giving the full details, both had a visible teasing smirks on their face. Ann wanted to hide her face from her sisters. Their devious and teasing smirks irked her nerves but she can't do anything about it.

"Ann is in love~." Lu said and Sab sang together making her look like a tomato now.

"Oh, stop it, will you? We just met. Besides, I don't know if he will like me."

"My god, Andrea! Who wouldn't like you? You are an Imperial princess! A gorgeous one at that. Besides, Marco won't respond a letter if he does not like you." Sab stated making Ann felt a little better. Sometimes, Ann really lacks confidence in some areas ans she needs a little pushing to have more self confidence.

"Ann, can we meet him? Pretty please?" Lu pulled up her ultimate weapon, the puppy eyes. No one can say no to her once they saw her expression. Ann does not want them to meet him too early, but since Luffia pulled her ultimate weapon, Ann already lost the will to say no.

"Ok, fine. But I will ask him first. Then I'll bring you guys along." the sisters cheered at her agreement. Luffia even jumped ion Ann's bed in delight shouting that she is going to meet Marco. After all, she loved to make new friends.

The next day, they constantly write letters to each other. The letter is all about what they are doing and what happenings they experienced in their home town. Ann mentioned to Marco in one of her letters that her sisters wanted to meet him.

 **Dear Ann,**

 **How are you? I am doing well here. I am glad your sisters want to meet me. It would be my pleasure. I also want you to meet some of my siblings, but unfortunately they are busy. By the way, I will be hunting in two days. If it is not a bother, would you care to join me?**

\- **Marco**

Ann blinked at the letter. Is he asking him out? Uh, no. This is just a normal hunting, nothing of the sort Ann is thinking but you never know, he might be asking her out.

"He's asking you out."

"Wah!" Ann nearly ad a heart attack when all of the sudden, a familiar voice was heard beside her. She is currently sitting on her bed. She might be so focused on the letter that she failed to notice the presence of the crowned princess.

"Luffia! Don't just appear anywhere you want!" She chastised. Luffia raised an eyebrow at her as if she said something bad. She looked innocently at Ann as if questioning if she did something so wrong. Well, she can be so naive and stupid at times.

"Why?"

"Why? You scared me to death! Are you giving me a heart attack?"

Luffy blinked owlishly at Ann, as if thinking something serious then she stated flatly:

"But you're alive! I couldn't have scared you to death if you are alive!" Ann just resigned. Sometimes, Luffia is an idiot and no one can really beat her level of idiocy. She could be smart if she wanted to be, actually no one wants that. Her devious attitude is already enough to drive everyone in the palace crazy. Ann is not going to deal with that, thank you very much.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"Reading with you. Is that Marco writing you a letter? He's asking you out! Can I come?" Ann rolled her eyes but she had a faint blush on her cheeks. Apparently her sister's idea of asking someone out is the normal hanging around together. And she wanted to be the third wheel, unfortunately.

"Lu he's just asking me to go hunt with him. He did not mention going on a date. Besides, I don't think he would like someone like me. He's just friendly."

"But everyone likes you! You have so many suitors! Mommy said so. And you're a princess, but I don't think that matters, or does it?" Luffy's innocence is so cute and adorable. She just lightens Ann's mood.

"I don't like those suitors. Plus, he does not know I am an Imperial princess. I did not mention it to him."

"Why not?"

"I just didn't."

After their conversation, Ann wrote a letter back.

 **Dear Marco,**

 **I am doing well here as well. I am also honored that you want me to meet some of your siblings! In due time, if everyone is not busy. About the hunting, I'll see you in the forest in two days. Be safe!**

\- **Ann**

Ann sighed as she sent the letter to Marco. She's excited for their hunt. Usually, she would be excited due to the fact that she can harness her skills, but right now, she is excited to see him. There is a fluttering feeling inside her that won't go away just the thought of seeing Marco.

"Wow, Ann, your face is in cloud nine." Sab commented a day before the hunt. They are currently in the gardens of the palace, relaxing.

"It's because she is seeing Marco again! Isn't it amazing?" Luffy exaggeratedly said. Well, she is right in any case.

"Oh, shut it. It's just a hunt." Ann tried so hard to hide the blush creeping to her face.

Ann did mention that she came from D. Empire and Marco mentioned that he is from Whitebeard Kingdom. He also mentioned the paper works he have to do in his homeland and Ann assumed he is a businessman of some sort or involved in a large company that needs paper works.

Marco met Ann's sisters with a strict rule to never mention their status. Ann does not want to shock Marco into this news. Even though he does not seem to be fazed about royalties and nobilities, still, Ann does not want Marco's treatment to be different just because she is an Imperial princess.

They met Marco in the place where they first met. This brings back memories... Ann brought her two insistent sisters with her. Luffia won't stop bothering her even Sab wanted to come. Good thing not one of their parents asked about why all of the sudden they wanted to go to the forest. Ann is also thankful that Lu did not bust her into telling their dad that they are meeting Ann's pen pal. That is truly a disaster she wanted to avoid.

They saw Marco sitting in a huge rock. They waved at each other.

"He's hot as hell." Sab mentioned making Ann blushed.

"Shut up! He might hear you!"

Sab just shrugged at her. The first one to approach Marco was Lu. She did not introduce herself, but just stared at Marco with owlish eyes making him uncomfortable.

"Lu, stop staring! That's rude!" Sab smacked Lu on her head but she just rubbed the sore part where she was smacked but continued to stare nonetheless.

"His hair looks like pineapple! Hi, pineapple head! My name is Lu!" Ann fought the urged to laugh at Marco. Even Sab held a hard time in being subtle in her chuckle.

"Lu, that is so rude Sorry about that Marco. She's just childish and an idiot." Ann said, but she really is trying her best not to laugh at him.

"That's fine! My siblings usually told me that my hair does look like pineapple though." Marco seems cool with it but it did nit escape Ann's senses at the slight irritation.

"See, Ann, I am right! Right, Pineapple Head?" Lu pouted at Ann to indicate that she is right.

Marco was amused at this but he does not appreciate another person calling him Pineapple Head.

"Well, I prefer it if you would call me Marco."

"But why?" Ok, something is wrong with this woman.

"That is my name, yoi."

Lu thought for a moment before answering.

"Ok, but I still like calling you Pineapple Head though." The twins and Marco sweat dropped at Lu's bluntness.

"Sorry about that. Oh, by the way, this is my twin sister, Sab. Sab, this is Marco."

"Pleased to meet you, Marco. I've heard so much about you from Ann. I heard both of you started exploring the forest."

"Yes, she gave me a tour around here."Sab smirked at the warning look from Ann.

"Oh, that's good. You've been to our secret base then?" Sab inquired.

"Well, yes. We slept in the futons. It was a lot comfortable than sleeping on the ground." He answered.

"So you slept with my sister, then." Sab stated as a matter of fact, baiting Marco to answer the statement.

"Yes, I slept with - " Marco stopped mid-sentence. He realized that his statement can have a double meaning. They technically slept together in the same room, but nothing happened. They just slept.

"Sab…" Ann is warning Sab to stop her mental games of teasing.

"What? I am just curious and confirming my theories and that confirms it. You guys slept together - "

"Ann and Marco slept together?" Out of nowhere, Lu asked. They thought that she was gone exploring the forest, but it seems her keen ears made her go back. Ann swore to kill Sab later on.

"According to both of them." Sab shrugged. It was like she is pushing the matter to Ann and Marco.

"Sab! Lu, we slept inside the room. Technically, just sleeping." Ann is already blushing. Damn her sisters!

"Yeah, that's what Sab said. You guys slept together."

Ann and Marco looked at each other with a little awkwardness.

"Y-Yes, technically. We slept together." Ann can't help but feel a little awkward and embarrassed. Those words coming from her just doesn't feel right.

"That's normal for you guys." Lu shrugged and started walking to a random path where she smells a food.. Her words held a double meaning but she said it flatly. Sab chuckled because her mental game worked too great.

"See. Normal." Sab started following Lu leaving Marco and Ann together.

Ann looked at Marco with an apologetic look and it makes her blush even more.

"I'll kill her later." She said to herself and followed her sisters, Marco not far behind.

For two months, they have been exchanging letters and sometimes, they would meet to hunt in the forest. They are getting to know each other better, well not entirely because neither knows that the other are a member of royal family.

Along those time that they getting to know each other, neither can deny the attraction they felt for each other.

"Be safe." Ann muttered to Marco. He is already leaving to go back home after spending a whole day with Ann.

"You too." He said. They just stared at each other, like in a sort of trance. Blue eyes locked with dark grey ones. Their attraction is too strong that they are being pulled by each other until their lips met.

It is an enchanting kiss that they both have been longing for so long. Upon the first contact, they both sighed as if relieved that at long last, this is happening.

Their kiss grew more passionate, filled with emotions they have been holding for months now. It's like an explosion of mixed emotions. After a few minutes of mind blowing kiss, they parted, breaths are heavy, but they have contentment.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ann."

"Me too, Marco." Ann snuggled at Marco's embrace. Marco embraced her tighter.

"This is making me crazy. I wish I could just kidnap you and take you with me, because after that kiss, I don't think I could just live another day without seeing you or feeling you beside me."

Ann smiled with the idea. She might be a willing victim, but there are things they still have to settle and besides, kidnapping her is not a good idea even if she is willing. She could just imagine the freaked out reaction from her father. She shuddered at the imagination. Not to mention her shitty gramps. Yep, if anyone is to overreact aside from the current emperor, it is the previous emperor which is Monkey D. Garp.

"I don't think that is a good idea no matter how tempting it is. I also want to know what it's like in your place, or what life you have there, but we still have matters to settle."

They agreed to just constantly write letters. They have a silent agreement about this relationship. Even with no words spoken, they knew that they belong with each other. They knew they have found their mates.

On Marco's side, it did not escape from her family how happy he looks whenever he goes for a hunt in the the Forest near their borders. If he is not happy, he have that longing look in his eyes that states he is missing someone. He really misses Ann badly. He wished he could just be together with her.

During the Royal Family dinner, Izou opened up about the annual ball that is coming next week. That ball is held every year, as a tradition to every nobilities. It is a very huge gathering of royalties from different countries, so long as those countries are peaceful.

This ball is held as a sort of peace event for every nation. And in a way, this ball has become a way for nobilities to meet someone from another country and eventually became their official ones. Supernatural creatures of different sorts are gathering. Most of the nobilities seeking wives or husbands which are member of nobilities as well are coming to the ball. Either out of love or influence, it does not matter.

This year, the ball is being held by the Whitebeard Family. It will happen in their Moby Dick Palace's Grand Ballroom.

"You know Marco, maybe you could send the ball invitation to that woman you have been constantly meeting at that forest." Marco should not be surprised that Izou knew of his activities the past two months. It is a matter of time before they would say something about it.

"You seems to be falling for her." Pops, or King Edward also commented.

"Well, I really wanted to invite her, but she does not know of my status yet."

"And, why, pray tell, did you not mention that big detail?" Izou asked. Some of his siblings are already expecting answers from Marco.

"I don't know. I am just afraid that she might hate me for being nobility or something like that, yoi." Marco has been having second thoughts about it. When he was thinking about his position, if given by a circumstance, should he be given an option to choose between being the crowned prince or be with Ann, he is sure as hell he would choose to be with her regardless.

"That's stupid! If she really likes you, she would accept you for who you are. Just try. This might be a challenge for both of you, but if both of you are meant for each other, then everything would work fine in the end." Thatch informed Marco and the blond prince nodded. Thatch has a point about this matter. He can try. Besides, Ann never stated that she really hated nobles. Maybe some of them are pissing her off, but surely not all.

"By the way Marco, is she hot?" Haruta casually asked at the blond making him splutter.

"W-what?" Marco contemplated if he just heard it wrong.

"Is she hot? Or beautiful?" Marco fought the blush on his face, but thinking of Ann, he seemed proud of her. He is sure she would fit in the family.

"She's one of a kind and yes, she is breathtakingly beautiful."

After those advises, Marco immediately wrote a letter to Ann with an invitation to the ball. Of course it took him days before he composed a good letter to send to Ann. It's just 5 days before the ball. He is hoping she would come.

 **Dear Ann,**

 **I know there are things we don't know about each other, but being with you, it seems that I've known you since forever. I can't be sure if our differences will hinder our feelings for each other, but I think I have to find out if it is. I will have faith in my feelings for you, as well as your feelings for me.**

 **One of the things I never got to tell you is about my status. I wanted to tell you in person, but I am afraid of what reaction it might result in, so I am writing in this letter. Forgive me for not telling you about my real status in Whitebeard Kingdom. I am Newgate Marco, son of King Newgate Edward, prince of Whitebeard Kingdom. I am hoping this won't change your feelings for me.**

 **For long, I wanted you to meet my family. And to say I am nervous is an understatement. There is a ball coming in 5 days here in our kingdom. I want you to come to meet my family. They are excited to meet you. There is an invitation along with this letter. I am hoping you would come to the ball.**

\- **Love, Marco**

Ann stared at the letter for so long. To say she is shocked is an understatement. She never expected this. But, she is not mad at Marco. In fact, she admired his courage and his honesty. And anyways, he is not the only one who has the hidden status. In fact, they are in the same situation!

Anyways, her main concern is the other matter. It's the invitation to the ball!

"Then go! Why not? Isn't it amazing if you surprise Marco that you are also a princess? That is perfect!" Sab suggested but in fact, she is just making her sister go so that she would have a company upon confronting a certain red haired king from the South Blue Kingdom.

"You are telling me that because you also wanted to go to the ball. But you know what? You're right! We can go. This would be the first time we will appear in the ball." Ann told Sab and the blond princess nodded.

"Then all of us can go!" Ann and Sab nodded in agreement at the suggestion of the other voice. The twin princess blinked for a few times before turning to a certain grinning princess who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't just appear out of nowhere Lu!" They both chastised but the youngest of the sisters just shrugged it off.

"But wait, you will go to the ball as well?" Sab asked.

"Yes. Both of you are coming, so I am coming too! That should be fun."

They all nodded at each other.

"So, we just have to mention this in dinner." Ann suggested.

"Yes, but we have to be careful not to freak Dad out. We also don't want to have Mom exaggerate things." Sab stated carefully planning out the script, but if you are a D, scripts and plans does not work.

Oh well, so long as they get to the ball that would be fine… Ann is just excited for the ball. She will write a reply to Marco after dinner... Their meeting in the ball will surely be exciting and she cannot wait to get his reaction...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

 **FORGIVE ME IF YOU SEE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES FROM HERE AND THERE. :)**

Sab ignored a few stares from the passersby. Maybe because of her appearance, or the fact that she does not dress normally, she does not know and she does not care.

Normally, women would dress with long gowns, sexy dresses or anything classified as womanly or ladylike. Sab is neither. She might be an Imperial princess but she is neither. Her getup consists of Black trousers paired with Black knee boots. A blue sleeveless blouse was properly tucked in her pants. The sleeveless blouse has a white cravat like cloth around her neck. She also have a black coat.

She is constantly traveling around the world to check the wars that are appearing from nowhere. Even in this peaceful era, there are still those who wanted to seek war for influence. As a princess, it is her duty to be attentive to the happenings of the world, but for Sab, she is not doing this as a princess of the D. Empire, but as a person living and caring for the world.

She joined in a group which involves in keeping the countries at peace. Of course, some government does not approve of their ideals, which is why they are subtle when it comes to their movements and projects.

This group was led by the D. Empire's former prince, Monkey D. Dragon. He refused the crown and vanished after the declaration, leaving the then current Emperor, Monkey D. Garp with no heirs to give the throne which is why the throne was passed down to Sab's father, Gol D. Roger. After so, the progress of the empire was constant, but that does not mean the surrounding countries are.

Sab always dreamt of having a free world. Free of people with greed, but she knew that ideal is not practical, but if she could only save a few people, that is enough for her.

Aside from their propagandas and projects, the group is actually into charity and helping people as well. They send poor children to school, they helped adults get jobs to sustain their living.

Right now, Sab has the second highest position in the organization. She serves as the Chief of Staff and Second in command of the whole organization, but her identity as Imperial princess of D. Empire is a secret. She don't want any further anomalies with the other countries. They might take it against the Empire and she don't want that.

As of the moment, she is now travelling somewhere SouthWest of the Grand Line. It is miles away from her home. According to their reports, there are some anomalies happening in this shady area. The current king of South Blue Kingdom has been taking action of these anomalies, but Sab cannot be too sure with that. After all the current king has no real experience when it comes to people, and it does not help that it is rumored that this king does not like the public. Meaning, he does not want to be seen in public.

Only a few people knew of his real appearance. Even when he is a prince, he is not seen in the public engagements of his kingdom.

Sab decided to check in the Inn nearby. She might have to stay in this town for days due to the research she have to do. It will take more than the info she got. Besides, the poor people in this area needs something,and while she is in the area, she will formulate a plan how to solve this issue. Slavery in this part of area is also widespread. Though, according to her intel, The West Blue Kingdom is still into slavery and it is planning to pursue such ideas to nobilities.

Those scum!

"You can have Room 60B in the 6th floor. It's the only room left here." The receptionist told Sab. She is just happy that she get to have something comfortable to sleep in. Even though she does not mind to sleep in the forest, it is still better to have a bed. And she is lucky she will have a room as the other inns have full rooms.

"Thanks! I am just lucky I get to have the last spot." She smiled at the old lady.

"Well, just be careful. You don't want to piss off the person in the next room. He has quite a bad temper if you look at him funny, or to his friends. He's quite sensitive to people looking down at him." The old lady warned her. She nodded at her with another thank you.

She grew interested in this person with a bad temper. So long as he is not a killer maniac like Doflamingo, it is fine. Besides, Sab knew first hand that there are people that are protective of their friends, like Luffy or anyone in their family. They would do anything for family and friends.

She went straight to the restaurant of the inn to eat before she went to the 6th floor of the inn which happened to be the highest floor. She noticed that there are only five rooms in this floor which means that the rooms in this area are big. She shrugged and looked at the key she have. It has 61B on it, but as far as her memory serves her, it should be 60B. She just shrugged. Maybe the old lady mistook it as 60B instead of 61B.

She walked straight to the room 61B. She is pretty beat up from the travelling and she wanted to sleep but she is dirty so she have to take a bath. She took a look around. The rooms is quite large with a king size bed. It is nothing compared to her room in their palace but she definitely had worse. With a yawn, she just put her bag on the floor. She removed her top hat and coat. She searched for another door that might be a bathroom and she found it, but the thing is she heard a splash of water inside.

Did these rooms have a shared bathroom? But, that shouldn't be. The room can be considered as a VIP room, so it should have its own bathroom, so why is he hearing a sound inside? Before Sab could decide what to do, a tall man with a bulk stature walked out of the bathroom half naked, with only a towel tied around his waist which serves as the only thing that hinders the view of his manhood.

Sab stood frozen there, she does not know what to do. Should she scream that a certain someone is inside her bathroom taking a bath and now is half naked in front of her? Even if she would decide to scream, Sab does not think she could, not with her jaw slacking from the view of this creature. God forgive her innocent mind, but damn! This man is a walking Red haired Adonis!

Her ogling was abruptly stopped when the red haired man suddenly took notice of her presence.

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Sab forced herself to stay calm.

"Shouldn't I ask that from you? You technically barged in my room!" she argued.

"Are you crazy woman? This is my room! **You** are the one barging in here! If you wanted to have a one night stand, shouldn;t you have dressed a bit sexier?" Sab's face went red. How dare this man accuse her of such things!

"Excuse me? I am sorry to say this, but I am **not** going to have a one night stand with you or anyone! Who would want that with a brute and jerk like you?" She muttered, and she earned a glare from the man.

"For your information, every girl I met would want to have a one night stand with me. I'm sure you're not different, but sorry. You're not my type." He dismissed it with a smug look on his face, making Sab furious. In all her gorgeousness, this man dared to tell her she is not his type? Who does this man thinks he is?

"You're not my type either! So why don't you do me a favor and get out of here?" She pointed at the door.

"Oh, so you wanted me to be ogled by women outside? That will be a problem for me. See, I cannot accommodate every ladies who wanted to throw themselves at me besides, why should I be the one to leave? I came here first. You, woman, should get out of this room."

Sab is already fuming with annoyance to this guy. Seriously, she never met a guy who was so arrogant and a jerk! He is so full of himself and his handsomeness and his hotness (which is true, not that Sab would admit it straight out to the guy.)

"Look, Mister, I got 61B here." She wagged the key with a mark to make the man see it clearly. "The old lady gave this to me. So, this is my room!" She stubbornly stated. When you are a D, stubbornness is a given personality. Kidd walked closer to Sab to better see the key. He is still not dressed and it is making her uncomfortable, but she have to fight it off. She don't want to show any weakness towards this man who seems to be so smug about it.

"Sorry to inform you, but I also got 61B here, and I have been coming back to this inn as a regular, occupying the same room. I know the old hag downstairs, and she is giving me the same key for numerous times now. It would be a suspicion if you have the same key, even if the old hag knew I am occupying it." The red haired man crossed his arms in front of his chest as a challenge to Sab regarding this.

"Why don't we find out with the old lady?"

"This is such a drag. Why don't you just leave? Don't insists on staying here with me." This man in front of her is really testing her patience.

To get back, she just think of something that will piss him off.

"Pfft. Hahaha! You think that I am insisting on staying with you? Oh, please, stop dreaming will you? You must have a very warm shower. I suggest you get a cold one. That might help you get your mind working." It seems her taunting was effective since he is growling at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Let's find out with the old hag then! We'll see!" Kidd snarled.

"Fine!"

"Yes, Fine!" For all the weird circumstances, this is the exact scene where Killer chose to enter.

"Uh, Kidd, the others are waiting -" Both of them looked at the new man who arrived. Sab just stared at the masked blond man, and she heard him calling this red head here as Kidd.

"I did not know you have a woman with you, so I apologize but you can continue whatever you have there. Just keep the voices to a minimum." The blond masked man stated making Sab fume with embarrassment because this man thinks they are doing something!

"Excuse me, but we are **not** doing anything inappropriate!"

"It's not what you think it is!"

Sab and the Red Head man both shouted at the blond man who shrugged at their reasoning.

After Kidd got dressed appropriately, they went downstairs to confront the old lady. Sab did not bother to put back her coat and hat.

Downstairs, they saw the old receptionist talking with someone and giving him the key. Sab looked at the man talking with the old lady and one word just crossed her mind. This man is a living scumbag and is controlled by wealth, if you judge it by his appearance which consists of expensive animal fur coat, gold necklaces and rings. He also have minions that are flashy as hell.

"Damn, those golds are being put to waste." Sab muttered and Kidd who was walking beside her snorted.

"He seems to think it suits him." They momentarily forgot their banter earlier in favor of criticising the man in front of them. Well, they should just focus the matters at hand.

"Hey, why did you give her the key to my room?" Kidd asked without any proper greeting whatsoever. Sab rolled at the man beside her. He is such a barbarian. Although it lacks any proper words, the words are not threatening enough. More like they are just comfortable with each other, but Sab, for all she's worth is not gonna take it like that. So she elbowed the Kidd.

"Oof!" He grunted then he glared at Sab who was also glaring at him. When he said nothing, Sab began speaking with the old lady.

"Ma'am, I need to have a clarification. There seems to be some sort of misunderstanding in here. I have a 61B key after I checked in. You gave it to me. Before I decided to go up to **my** room - " She emphasized the word my and glared at Kidd before turning her attention back to the old lady. "I went to the restaurant and afterwards, I went upstairs only to find this guy here to taking a shower inside my room." She explained earning a roll of eyes from the man beside her. She glared at him which he just snorted.

"I have been a regular and everytime I go here, she **always** gives me the **same** room I don't think she would give you **my room** number." Sab immediately glared at Kidd for stating something like that, because no way she was going to leave that room. There are no vacant rooms available in the other inns, she have nowhere to go.

"Let me check. I am sure that 60B is for you miss. I must have given you the wrong key." The old receptionist stated.

"Oh, excuse me for interrupting the conversation, but I heard of my room key number.I have the 60B right here with me." The flashy man really had the key that is supposed to be for Sab and she knows that is the only room available.

Sab sighed. She have no room now. She have no choice but to camp outside,

"Oh, don't worry beautiful missy. You can stay in my room, and then we can have… **fun.** " Sab shivered at the indication of this scumbag. She would rather sleep outside than be with him.

"Wow, that is so generous of you, good sir."

"I know, right?" Sab's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"But, no thanks. I'd rather sleep outside with the horses." She smiled sweetly to the man. Such sweet smile can be seen with a glint of danger and annoyance.

It seems the ego of this man is larger than a mountain because he still insists.

"Oh, no can do Missy. I cannot let such beautiful lady sleep with horses. For sure, every gentlemen would agree. So, come with me." The man got a hold of Sab's arm.

"Let my arm go, good sir." She asked nicely, but her patience is growing thin.

"Come on, Missy. Don't be such a hard to get." Sab sighed, too annoyed at the man. She can't make a scene in here. Not when she still have a work to do tomorrow.

"Sir, **let. My. Arm. Go.** And if you don't, I am going to make sure that you will regret it with your life." She dangerously stated. Her usual dark grey eyes turned fiery green towards the man who slightly trembled, but still holding her arm. She yanked her arm out of the man's hold.

"Miss, you can't go outside. Not with this heavy raining. Even if you camp outside, your tent will be blown to pieces." The old lady stated. "You can stay with me in my room. Though, it is not much."

Sab's heart melted at the old lady's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you, Ma'am. That's kind of you. If I am not intruding I will gladly accept - "

"She'll just stay in my room. It's big enough for both of us." Kidd grunted making people who heard that turned their heads towards him. Even Sab has a skeptical look in her face and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'll just disturb the old lady's peaceful sleep with your presence!" Sab's jaw slacked, but really, he has a point.

"I insist though. It is my fault that she has no - "

"No worries, old lady. She can stay in my room not unless she wants to stay with the other guy." Kidd looked smug as he looked at Sab who was disgusted at the notion of being with the flashy guy. She have no choice but to stay with this man.

When they settled inside the room, Sab was not sure what to do. She is not at fault, but still, it felt like she is, plus it is kind of awkward to be with this guy she knows nothing about.

"Due to unfortunate circumstances we had, I realized I did not introduce myself. I'm Sab." Sab held her hand to him. She have a hard time to not feel small, not with his stature. Sure, Sab is tall for a woman, but this guy is really tall. She wonders what creature he is.

"Kidd. Just call me Kidd." They shook hands and Sab felt a little spark in the simple touch. After a few moments of shaking hands, she immediately retracted her hand.

"It's getting late. We should go to sleep. I will just be using the bathroom." Kidd nodded at her. She went to get her bag and went inside the bathroom. She really needed to get rid of her clothes and take a bath.

Kidd used this opportunity to take off his clothes. Not that he is shy or anything, it's just not good for the atmosphere for some reason.

Usually, he would just stay topless and only have his sweatpants, but since he will be having a roommate, he decided to put on a Sando shirt that is comfortable enough to sleep in. He's been raking his mind regarding his actions earlier. He have a huge 'WHY' questions in his mind.

In normal situations, he would just let this woman sleep with the old receptionist downstairs because really, the old lady offered and the offer would save Kidd of having anyone inside his bedroom. Kidd loved to have his own privacy. It's not like he does not have friends. He does have friends like Killer, Heat and Wire. They are amongst the people he trusted, and they all know that a damsel in distress won't change that. He's been asking himself as well what pushed him to offer this stranger to stay with him.

He also knew that Sab is not a damsel in distress. She can take care of herself and she demonstrated that rather well.

Kidd sighed. This is making him more grumpy than usual. He just decided to lay down in the bed then a thought came to his mind. Where would she sleep? There is a large sofa in the room. For sure, it is not comfortable and big enough for Kidd, but for Sab, she can live through the night with staying there, but Kidd is certain that it won't be that comfortable. Well, they can share the bed. It is big enough for three people to sleep in.

Kidd was snapped out of his thoughts when the blond woman walked out of the bathroom with a comfortable loose tee shirt and shorts that cut off right in the middle of her thigh. Kidd could smell her scent. He had never smelled something so enchanting in his life. He mentally growled at himself for thinking of such things. He forced himself to focus on the book that he is reading.

Meanwhile, Sab dried her hair using the towel. She can also sense the tensed atmosphere inside the room, or is it just her imagination?

The blond woman tried to ignore that and instead focused on drying her hair. She could have dried it quickly with her own powers but she wanted to avoid giving any information about her powers after all it is known to the world that there are only three existing Supernatural Creatures with Fire powers. First, her mother, then her older twin sister Ann and lastly is her. If you have a fire powers, it means that you are one of the D. Empire's twin princesses.

After drying her hair, Sab set the sofa to lie down. She really is sleepy and she needed to sleep. She was about to lie down when a question from Kidd stopped her.

"What are you doing?" She looked at Kidd who raised an eyebrow at her as if she is doing something wrong.

"What do you mean? I'm going to sleep."

"That sofa does not look comfortable for you." Sab rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She sarcastically stated and was about to really lie down to sleep but this man really is not planning on letting her sleep at all.

"Yes and that is why you shouldn't sleep in that sofa." He glared at her. Why does this man have to be so grumpy?

"And where do you want me to sleep? The last time I checked, the cold stoned floor is not so comforting at all." Kidd stared at her like she stated a dumb statement. Well, Sab just stated a fact and she is getting confused.

"Well, Miss obvious, the bed is large enough for three people to sleep comfortably in. You can just sleep here." Kidd grunted and then turned to his book once again. Sab blinked at him. Did he just offered to share his bed?

Kidd looked at her one more time.

"What? Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked irritated at her staring.

"Ohhkayy?" She said really confused at his attitude. He just grunted and just turned to the book he is quite focusing on. It's not in his appearance to like reading which makes him a mystery for Sab.

The blond princess moved to the bed and carefully lie down on the right side of the bed. There is a relatively enough space between them, but that is just enough to make her uncomfortable. Not that she was not able to sleep with some of his friends from the Organization, and when she says sleep, she means **just** sleep, no intimacy at all. She has many male friends, and in their work, they sometimes have to share bedrooms, and she does not mind it at all but with this man, there is just something with him that is making him uncomfortable at all.

To lessen the feeling of discomfort, she opted to ask about the book he is reading. She is a book enthusiast herself.

"What are you reading?"

Kidd looked her way for a second then turned his attention to the book.

"About Metals and magnetisms." He simply stated. Sab swears he is so grumpy he might win the grumpiest man alive.

"Metals? You're into metals?"

"Got a problem with that?" He asked as if daring her to oppose him.

"No. Just asking, but that is an interesting subject though. " She honestly stated. When she received no reply, she turned her back from him and just lulled herself to sleep.

Kidd just looked at the sleeping woman next to him. To be honest, Kidd is not really reading that book. Well, he does, but with this woman's presence near him, it is just hard to concentrate to read. He just pretended he is. When she mentioned that the subject he is reading is interesting, it makes Kidd smile a little. And Sab did not see it.

After a while, when Kidd no longer needs to pretend to be reading his book, he just put the book on the bedside table and lay down to sleep.

Morning came. Kidd was awakened by the presence of someone near him. Kidd does not like to have someone close to invading his privacy, but the presence is not threatening. It has warmth that Kidd never felt to anyone, not since his parents died. It's a presence that makes him feel like he is home.

He opened his eyes and was immediately greeted by a sight he never expected. The blond woman next to him is sleeping peacefully. She is face to face with Kidd. One hand was under her head and the other one is on the bed. Some of the strands fell on her face that it makes Kidd wants to tuck it under her ears. She looks like an angel, and Kidd fought to groan at himself. Here he is, staring at a stranger who he invited to sleep in the same room as him. The only time he is with stranger women is for one night stands. He never sleeps overnight with those women. After the pleasure, he would immediately leave. He had no steady relationship. His real status in life can be conflicting and some women are greedy. Once they find out about his status, they will immediately start to pursue a long lasting relationship or marriage.

Kidd is not ready for those, well, he could be, but he haven't found the right person to be his Queen. As a King of South Blue, he have to have heirs to pass down the throne, or else the Royal Family bloodline would cease to exist. He is an only child, and he does not have any relatives because both parents are also only child. They have cousins though which is part of the South Blue's Nobilities. If Kidd ceased to produce heirs, the throne would immediately go to those power hungry bastards. Kidd does not want that or his father's advisor.

After his father died, his Royal Advisor remained loyal to Kidd, but the idiot is too focused on being loyal to the throne rather than to the person sitting on it. Right now, he is pushing Kidd to find a woman from some influential family to marry or better yet, a princess. Like hell Kidd cares about that!

The young King just sighed at himself. He just silently stood up from the bed to go to the bathroom. He was very careful not to wake the woman up. When he was satisfied that he did not wake her up, he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and probably get dressed to get down and have a breakfast.

Meanwhile, Sab was awoken by the wound of water in the bathroom. She looked at the opposite side of the bed and confirmed that her bedmate is no longer there which means that he is using the shower.

She stood up and stretched her muscles. She never had a good sleep like this before. With a satisfied sigh, he went straight to her bag to get clothes. She would need to go around the city to get a few information and start investigating.

She took her favorite top hat and her bluecoat. She opted to choose black shorts and white sleeveless shirt. She also chose to wear boots. Sab was contemplating whether to just get dressed here while Kidd is inside the shower or just wait for him to get out so she can get dressed inside the bathroom.

In the end, she chose to get dressed in the bedroom while he is in the shower. She took off her upper shirt and then her shorts. She is left with her blue undies. She was too focused on getting dressed that she failed to notice how the shower went quiet.

Kidd stopped dead on his tracks as he spotted Sab in her underwear, her back turned to him. She was currently putting on her shorts. In normal circumstances, Kidd would not care. He'd seen far too many naked women in his life that it does not matter to him what shape of body they have but with this woman, she is like his magnet, constantly pulling him to her. Kidd had a hard time going back to the bathroom.

He stayed there for a few minutes. In those minutes, he tried to calm himself down. And when he is, he walked out of the bathroom. She is already dressed. Kidd silently thanked all deities, because one look at that body, he is sure, he will be going insane.

"Oh, morning!" She greeted him with a bright smile.

Kidd just grunted at her with no expression at all.

Sab just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed." She stated.

"Whatever. Where are you going anyway?"

"Work, and I am late. Gotta go! See you!" With that, she dashed for the door leaving Kidd raising an eyebrow at her answer.

Sab began to investigate the area. It seems that there are certain areas where poverty is visible. There are suspecting people around, and Sab has a fair idea who is behind it. West Blue Kingdom is not known for their friendliness. They are also greedy. Once, during a great war where different kingdoms and organization joined forces to take down both Whitebeard Kingdom and D. Empire, West Blue Kingdom has been one of those who tried.

It will be possible that they will seize this opportunity to sneak and make a move against South blue Kingdom. After all, South Blue Kingdom is known for having the best metal sources in the world. With their new king, it seems everything is still not set.

Sab just sighed at these situations. West Blue is certainly going to make a move and the organization have to prevent it. She was formulating a good plan while walking back to the inn. Since her mind is filled with thoughts and questions, she failed to notice a huge figure standing in her way. She is not weak, that much is a certain, but she almost toppled on her butt due to the sturdy posture of the body she collided with. She should have landed on her butt on the ground, but that situation was avoided by a strong arms circling around her waist. That instance, she was awaken from her deep though. She looked up at the person who she collided with.

She was instantly greeted by the most beautiful Reddish Brown eyes. Sab could feel his rippling muscles and how his arm looks strong.

Being a warrior princess, and a D. to boot, it is usually expected that she has a dominant power after all, the Ds are known to be the strongest creatures. She, Ann and Lu both hated to be looked down and to be branded as weak. They are strong and free willed. They don't need protection because it is in their nature to protect. But in this case, Sab does not mind to succumb to the desire of being a fragile woman, not when she has this person to protect her.

Sab snapped out of her trance when a deep clearing of throat was heard. She looked at the person who cleared his throat loudly. It was Killer, Kidd's best friend. Kidd let go of Sab and Sab stood straight. She have to act as casual as possible.

"Uh, hey. Where are you guys going?" She just asked casually.

"Somewhere in town." Kidd grunted.

"Okay. Take care then!" With that she high tailed back to the inn.

Kidd turned once more to the walking figure of the woman.

"You could have invited her." Killer implied. The red head king looked at the blond.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you looked like you wanted to." Killer frankly stated then walked ahead of Kidd, leaving him with utter bafflement. Was he that obvious?

Kidd and Killer explored different parts of the city. They found evidences of the movements the West Blue Kingdom is doing. Upon further checking the outskirts of town, Kidd also found out that someone saw Sab in these parts.

The witnesses stated that Sab gave food to those who needed it and asked a few questions regarding the secret groups existing not far from this town. These parts are not exactly part of his Kingdom. It's more like a borderline between West and South, but lately, the West Blue kingdom has been neglecting these parts in favor of spreading their Kingdom.

Kidd is not stupid not to know about these matters, which is why they travelled in secret to personally investigate. He won't just sit down on his throne and let a petty kingdom to ravage what his father built.

"Do you think she is with the West Blue? A spy?" Wire asked Kidd, and the king immediately turned to glare at no one, it does not sit well with him that Sab is a potential enemy. Kidd can feel that she is not, and having one of his friends thinks so riles Kidd up.

"She's not a spy. I don't think she is. Besides, she doesn't seem to know that I am the king of South Blue."

"Really? What if she's just pretending? She might be after your life! Why don't you just throw her out of the room?" Wire insisted, making Kidd furious but he did not say anything.

"He can basically kill you at the moment of chance. I don't know what is she hiding, but there is something unsettling about her. Besides, why would she got in these remote areas?" Wire reasoned, and Kidd can't answer those things because he does not know anything about the woman. This is frustrating that Kidd growled.

"I could not feel any animosity from her. I can just feel the tension though." Killer stated. Among the three, Killer is very sharp in detecting who has the animosity and who had not and apparently, he can sense more than that.

"Tension? What tension?" Heat asked.

"Let's just go! We have nothing to discuss here." Kidd snarled, cutting Killer off this ranting. That is the part he hates at the blond. He keeps on ranting on Kidd that it is irritating.

"Later. You'll see what kind of tension I'm talking about."

True to what Killer told, Heat and Wire could already sense what kind of tension it is.

Sexual tension.

Too much that it is painfully obvious to everyone in the pub. The way they look at each other, how they eyed the other while the other one is not looking, Heat and Wire is so convinced that these two needed just a little push.

Days past, Wire as well as Heat got over their suspicions to the woman. Sometimes, they would hang out with her, and she is fun to be with. They also developed the habit of making Kidd jealous. He's so possessive that every men in these town already knows except for him and Sab. Apparently, both of them are still in denial stage.

Killer, Heat and Wire witnessed how Kidd succumbed to Sab's stubborn personality.

They were arguing over something so petty the three does not know what really caused it, and it turned out to have become something more of a competition about something. Seriously, they banter at each other like children.

"Meat lamb is the best!" Kidd stated.

"Tch! You only think it is, because it is expensive. You should have tried Sea King's meats. It is delicious."

"No!"

"Yes! Right, guys?" Sab turned to the three. They all nodded at her, indicating a victory to the woman.

"Traitors." Kidd lowly snarled at the three while they just shrugged it off.

"See! They agree with me! And now, you lose. You have to buy me dinner."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if you are a man, you would take your loss well and accept punishment."

"What the hell? Who made-up that stupid rule?!" Sab looked smug at Kidd.

"Who knows. It's just all I know is the great Kidd-sama will take the punishment well." Sab innocently stated. Kidd growled at her but she kept that innocent façade.

"Fine!"

Sab was delighted with his answer. The twinkles in her eyes are indicating that she is not done annoying Kidd. She is just starting. So she called the waiter and she ordered a LOT.

Kidd knew that she eats a lot, but the realization hit him. He will be the one paying for everything she eats.

"Damn it! You planned this!"

"Oh, come on. You're such a big baby. Relax, will you? Now, why don't you eat some?" Sab took some meat and put it on Kidd's plate. The other three men watching just stayed quiet with at their encounter. These two looks like a couple. They fit each other perfectly, like they are made for the other one.

Kidd's friends could see some changes in the king. He smiled a lot and he seems to be enjoying a lot lately and no doubt, a certain Blond woman caused that.

After the dinner, they all went straight to their rooms. Sab was so content with her dinner.

"I love their meat and steak. It's delicious, though it's not nearly delicious as Sanji's cooking." Kidd raised an eyebrow at that. He felt like he knew that name somewhere but disregarded it as it is a man she is talking about.

"Sanji? Your man?" The last words were like an acid in Kidd's mouth. The thought of having another man in her life is like a cold shower to him. Kidd might not say it out loud, but his feelings for this woman had grown from being a stranger to something more than friends. Kidd is possessive to everything he cares for and what he considered as his.

He looked directly at Sab to get an answer to his question. His tone did not escape from Sab. She is entirely sure if it is just her imagination that she saw a hint of jealousy in his voice. It made Sab happy that he might be jealous, or cares for her and she wanted to test it.

"What if he is?" She challenged him. One thing she learned about him is that a challenge is always accepted.

He bit the challenge. He walked to Sab, his eyes held an intensity that made Sab shiver, not out of fear or anything, but on the heaviness of emotions. Nonetheless, it made her happy.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her close to him then he whispered dangerously to her ear.

"I'll tear him apart and make sure he won't go near you again." Sab smirked at his answer. She leaned a little bit closer to his ear and whispered.

"And why is that?"

Kidd pulled back a little to just look straight to her eyes.

"Because you're mine." He said sincerely stated. Sab smiled at him.

"Then it's a good thing that I am not his." Sab inched closer, now their noses are brushing, face too close and their lips are just inches apart.

"Yeah, it's a good thing." With a smirk, Kidd inched closer and claimed her lips. Both moaned at the first contact. Their kiss is passionate. It's as if they have been waiting for this to happen for days now. Their kiss grew intense, hands can't be kept still. Kidd caressed Sab's back and Sab grew bolder as her hands tried to explore his chest, the chest that she's been dying to touch.

Kidd had a hard time keeping the kiss due to the height difference, so he moved his hands southwards to Sab's buttocks. He gave it a little squeeze making Sab flinched at the sudden contact which came out as a whine and moan.

Kidd just chucked and lifted her above the ground. Sab immediately wrapped her legs around him, her hands immediately gripped his locks which is surprisingly soft. Sab nipped at his bottom lip and sucked hard. This serves as a punishment for taking her by surprise earlier. Kidd made the kiss deeper and when he licked her lips to ask for entrance, instead of opening up for him, she just shut her lips which made Kidd frustratingly groan.

Sab chuckled playfully at him and broke the kiss. Kidd glared at her. Kidd thought of an idea. Since she is denying him of her mouth, then her neck would suffice.

With that though, Kidd began to attack her neck which he found to be sensitive. Sab was surprised by the sudden attack that she moaned. Kidd loved that sound. He bit down a part of her neck and sucked hard. It is enough to leave a mark and he decided to lick that part of skin as an apology and her reactions was rewarding.

Sab being the stubborn woman that she is did the same thing to Kidd. The difference is that she did it twice. Kidd groaned again. Her stubbornness is incomparable. Kidd began walking and slammed her in the nearby wall making her gasp. The impact is not too strong to break her, but not too gentle either which is shy she gasped out of surprise and this gave Kidd a chance to attack her slightly opened lips. His tongue went in and her taste is making him go dizzy. He'd never tasted something so intoxicating in his life. It's to a point that it is so addicting that he never wants to let go.

They are so coped up to their kissing that they failed to notice a presence approaching their room door. They even failed to hear the knock.

"Kidd, you're not answering. Is everything al-" A certain blond man suddenly burst inside the room, The busy couple turned their heads to the person who had the guts to burst inside the room. Sab blushed madly because of the intimate position they had. Kidd glared at Killer.

"Uh, sorry. I did not know that you guys are – anyways. You can continue. Excuse me." Killer was immediately gone.

Kidd turned to Sab who was blushing madly. He smirked.

"Shall we continue then?" He did not wait for her reply at all, as he started to kiss her with more passion. Unfortunately, it will not last, not with the den-den mushi ringing annoyingly.

Kidd cursed anyone who invented such thing, or why did it existed. Sab just chuckled at Kidd, but she have to get that. It might be Koala or anyone from the organization so she untangled herself from Kidd.

"It's getting late. We have to sleep, and I believed I have work tomorrow." The den-den mushi kept on ringing.

"Isn't your job a little dangerous for you? West Blue can be a lot dangerous." Kidd stated with concern. It was no secret to him that Sab is a member of the organization which was opposed to the corruption of different kingdoms. This time, she was tasked to investigate the anomalies and movements of West Blue. It was an advantage to Kidd that Sab is against West Blue. If he was an opportunist, he might have been thinking of how to use her to the advantage of his kingdom, but Kidd is not thinking of anything of the sort.

Sab does not even know thzt he is the king of South Blue.

"I can take care of myself. I'll be careful. Now, take your shower, lover boy."

"Aren't you going to join me?" Sab blushed at his implication. Damn, this man is so sexy it gets into her nerves.

"No."

"Are you sure? You looked like you wanted to join me." Kidd teasingly said, making Sab contemplate whether to ignore the call or to join Kidd in the shower.

She sighed.

"Take your shower. I have to take this call."

"Ok. But if you change your mind, I'll be in the shower." She just rolled her eyes at him.

She took the call with a little grudge on the caller. It turns out to be Koala giving her reports. She issued some moves to her group. She also mentioned the risks of staying for long in this area. The West Blue is already suspecting some movements in these area. It might have been due to the fact that she's here.

"It can be, but according to the reports, the King of South Blue has been making rapid movements as of late. Do you have an idea about this?" Sab felt puzzled.

"Well, I did hear that he's been sending men in these area, but that's a good thing, right? At least the king of South Blue is preventing any malicious intent coming from the West."

"Yes, but don't you think it's a little suspicious that he is making movements now?"

Sab thought for a moment.

She's been wondering that herself.

"We'll find out about it. Let's just hope that no war will be triggered. Personally, I don't think that South Blue's king is asking for a war. If he wants war in territories, he could just send armies against the West. After all, the South has the resources to back it all up."

"You're right though. Maybe he's not a man of greed then."

A couple more reports and they ended the call. Sab failed to notice that Kidd heard almost all of their conversation including the conversation about the South Blue's King, which is him. He is happy that Sab thinks of her like that. She even defended him which made him happy.

Of course, she does not know that he is the King of South Blue. Not like he's trying to hide it, but he likes to keep his political affairs and personal commitments apart.

Besides, he does not want to involve her in any conflicts he is involved. Some people who knew him would be laughing at him for caring about such petty things. Kidd does not care if they would laugh. He's just protecting what is his.

In years that he's been king, he never made such movements at all. He does not have any motivation in all of that. He's just into maintaining what has been built and keeping it like that. He never cared of such small details in the kingdom, not until she came along and proved to him that everything matters.

"You did not join me." Kidd stated making Sab turned to see him shirtless and only in his sweat pants. She can't help but ogle at the sight. Damn! How can he be so hot? "Like what you see?"

"Oh, shut it!" Kidd just laugh at her petty remark. Who can blame her? He's a walking demigod! "I'm going to take my shower." She said. Kidd still has that smirk on his face making her blush. When she is passing by, she could smell his scent.

"Don't worry. I'll let you ogle me in bed. Just hurry with your shower."

"I am not ogling you!" Sab could not be any redder when he just laughed it off.

"Jerk!" She said then slammed the door. Kidd is still laughing at her. In the shower though, she can't help but smile.

Her bath took almost 20 minutes, making Kidd impatient. Seriously, what's taking her so long? Kidd was about to decide to knock at her when the door opened revealing Sab in a pair of sleeping satin dress clothes. She was done drying her hair which is why she went straight to the bed.

Kidd is actually wondering why she just went o bed without any word. She even covered herself with the blanket from head to toe as if she is hiding from him.

"Hey."

Sab did not answer Kidd.

"Hey!" Kidd repeated it back again. Sb just flinched a little which means she is still not sleeping.

"What's with you all of the sudden?" Kidd's hand flew to her shoulders and it even made Sab nervous for some reason. Her heart is beating wildly. Even with the blanket as a barrier, she could still feel the heat in his hand.

"N-Nothing. Let's just go to sleep." Sab cursed herself for stuttering.

"Are you okay?" Kidd is getting worried. She seems to be fine just a moment ago and now, she's acting weird.

"Y-yeah." Then an idea came to Kidd.

"Ae you afraid of me?" It came out as a whisper and Sab did not answer immediately. She uncover her blankets and faced Kidd.

"Why would you think that?"

"You act like it. I am not going to force myself on you." With that, Kidd lay down facing the opposite side and his back is turned to Sab.

Sab felt a pang of guilt but smiled at herself. She moved slowly and wrapped her right arm around Kidd's muscular torso. Even the red head was surprised at that. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck smelling his intoxicating scent.

"I am not afraid of you. It's just that I am not prepared for all of this. I came here due to my work and duty, and I did not expect meeting someone like you." Kidd held Sab's hand with his. He slowly faced Sab. God, this woman is so beautiful.

"Did you think I prepared myself for this either? Of course not! I am not prepared any more than you do." Sab smiled at him.

"You basically can have any woman you want." Kidd smirked at that.

"Oh, so you do think I am **that** handsome then." Sab snorted at him and rolled her eyes.

"You really are a jerk. Let's just go to sleep. I am too sleepy for your jerkiness."

"I don't treat people nicely if they are calling me jerk."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight." Sab moved to kiss him on the lips. This surprised Kidd but snorted at her.

"Goodnight then." He kissed her on the lips and they moved to hug each other and lulled in sleep.

Kidd just shook his head. Damn, this woman made Kidd do things not his way, and this cuddling is one of them, but he does not regret this, not in this lifetime.

Waking up next to an Angel was the best thing that ever happened to Kidd. He reprimanded himself for being chees and too romantic because this is never his style, but seeing Sab's sleeping form next to him while she is embracing him, he just can't help himself.

She stirred a little, maybe sensing that he is awake, but she made no indication of waking up soon. Instead, she embraced Kidd tighter and sighing in content when he also tightened the embrace. Their position is hard for Kidd. She is a sleeping temptation. Half of her body is draped on Kidd. He other leg was entangled with Kidd's.

Kidd sighed to himself. He plans to stay for another week here, and in those coming days, if their situation is still like this, Kidd is not sure his sanity would be intact much less his patience. He just hope he can make it through.

That day, Kidd decided to tag along Sab (or more likely to guard her). Sab let him tagged along. It would be good to have a helping hand since she is planning to visit a certain orphanage. Killer also tagged along while Wire and Heat went off somewhere unknown to Sab. She did not ask.

Sab barely knows anything about them. Well, she asked Kidd before and he answered that he had a business about metals back in the South Blue. Killer, Heat and Wire are helping him manage it. Sab is good at detecting lies and she sensed none to his words and she believed him.

"Uh, what is this place?" Kidd asked. They are a few meters away from the rundown building.

"Orphanage. They have lots of children that were abandoned by their parents. I am here to help out a little since I have nothing to do and you guys are going to help me."

"I think I'll stay here outside." Kidd stubbornly said. He's not good with kids. They whine and too innocent for him. Being an only child, he have no experience in those areas.

"Nope! You're going with me inside. You insist on tagging along, so might as well help out. And that includes you, Killer." Even with the mask, Kidd could swear that Killer is sweat dropping.

Kidd was about to protest again when suddenly, voices of children were heard.

"Miss Sab! Miss Sab!"

Sab looked fondly at the children in front of her. They are so adorable and sweet.

"Hello children. How are you?"

A cute red haired girl answered.

"We're doing good and we missed you." She smirked at Sab. Her smirk is kind of reminding her of a certain red head behind her back.

"Good. How about I cook for all of you? Would you like Beef Stew?" Every children yelled YES at the same time making Sab smiled. She loved kids for some reason. It reminded her of Luffy when she was young.

Kidd watched these interactions and he can't help but admire her.

"She would be a good Queen and a mother. Don't you think?" Killer whispered making Kidd nod subconsciously. When he realized what he agreed on, he looked at Killer who was no doubt smiling smugly behind the mask. Kidd glared at him but the glare has no real force in it.

"Miss Sab, who are those thug looking men?" Kidd heard a certain red haired girl asking Sab of that question. A vein appeared in Kidd's forehead. Does he really look like thug?

"Oh, they are my… friends." Sab can't say anything more than that. First of all, she does not even know what she and Kidd has. "You can say hi to them." The kids looked a bit scared specially to Kidd who has a visible frown on his face. No one stepped in for a while then the Red Haired girl named Casie stepped in and went to speak with Kidd. Kidd sweat dropped for a while, stepping back a little as if the little girl scares him.

"We have the same hair color! That's cool!" The girl stated.

"Uh- yeah?" Kidd really does not know what to do. He'd never been with children before!

"What's your name mister? You look like a thug by the way." Sab chuckled at Kidd's reaction which is priceless. Sab bet he is having a hard time not scaring the kid.

"If I looked like a thug, why did you come here to talk to me then?"

"Cuz you looked cool!" Sab smiled at Kidd's blush. Apparently, he can't handle the kid. "Can we play? Please?"

"Ugh – Just find someone else."

"But I want to play with you!" She demanded making Kidd roll his eyes at the child.

"But I don't want to!" Cassie is fighting to cry because Kidd refused to play with her. Sab crossed her arms and glared at Kidd.

"Kidd." Sab said while raising an eyebrow at him with a stern look at her eyes.

"No. I don't like brats." He stubbornly said.

"I am not a brat!" Cassie snarled at Kidd who just rolled his eyes at small child.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, brat!" Kidd smirked at the fuming child.

"Miss Sab, he's a meanie!" The blond woman sighed.

"Kidd, be nice." She sternly stated making Kidd pout at her. Once Sab is satisfied that Kidd won't be meanie, she asked the children to play with Killer and Kidd while she would cook. Neither of the two adults is happy with the task. Sab shrugged and continued to the kitchen where the caretaker of the orphanage is currently at. They are cooking inside the kitchen leaving the two adults to deal with the children.

Kidd does not know what to do. What is he supposed to do with these kids?

"Uncle, uncle! Are you Miss Sab's boyfriend?" A certain blond boy asked Kidd. "Let me tell you this! I am going to be her boyfriend when I grew up! I'll be her knight in shining armor and she will be my queen!" He declared making Kidd annoyed. How dare this boy make such claims?!

Kidd crouched and leveled with the child's eye. The poor blond boy is keeping a brave front in front of Kidd. The red haired adult smirked.

"Sorry, kiddo. She is not going to be your Queen because she is going to be **my** Queen."

"No! I can't let you! Let's have competition!" Kidd's annoyance was gone by just watching the determined look in the boy's face.

"Hoh? So you got a nerve to challenge me? Let's see what you got, then."

"Yeah! I'll make you eat dust! Heyaaah!" The child dashed forward to attack Kidd with his bod sidewards. His shoulder facing Kidd. Kidd just laughed while placing two fingers on the child's head preventing him from any further contact. The child with all his might kept dashing with no progress at all.

This encounter did not go unnoticed by Sab. She thinks Kidd would be a good father someday.

"Your man seems to be getting along with the children." Lady Lisa, the caretaker of the orphanage said.

"H-He's not… my man." Is he?

Lady Lisa smiled at Sab.

"You both seem to be fond of each other. Tell me, dear, what creature is he?" Sab thought for a moment. She never once asked Kidd about it.

"I don't know. We never really talked about that."

"Or more precisely, you never cared for any sort of details." Sab was about to ask a question but she was cut off by the shouts of already hungry children. Guess, its feeding time.

Most of the children in the orphanage are human. Sab was serving the food to them. The children looked happy. They asked a bunch of questions and Sab would answer them with a warm smile.

Kidd watched these interactions and surprisingly, he enjoys watching her interact with children except for the blond brat. Cassie, the red haired little girl approached Sab. They are talking about something then Sab picked the girl and carry her like a mother would. The little girl's hands are around Sab's shoulders and her hands are caressing Sab's blond hair.

The picture triggered something inside Kidd. Suddenly, his mind was filled with a picture of a family – his and Sab's family. Kidd shook his head but smiled to himself.

Killer is currently sitting next to him.

"You're right, Killer. She would make a fine Queen and a mother."

Killer inwardly smiled.

Their routine did not change. Kidd would tag along with Sab in her activities. She would visit different communities and investigate with Kidd. Killer, Heat and Wire would scout the area for any anomalies and movements from West Blue's scouts. This movement is unknown to Sab. She has no idea that she is being watched by the King of South Blue himself and his elite men.

Kidd and his men are supposed to be going back to the palace but he opted to stay with Sab. They would annoy each other every single day. They banter like old couple, but everything is enjoyable. They still sleep in the same room even though there are already vacant rooms in that inn. Kidd made no moves to kicked Sab out of the room, rather, he is looking forward to waking up next to her which is a miracle itself. It is also a wonder how he kept his desire to claim her minimalized. Spending every day and every night with her is a torture as well.

On the other hand, Sab is thinking of a few things which includes Kidd in it. First, she's been asking herself, is she not attractive? Maybe there is something that Kidd does not like in her body? Or maybe, she is not a good kisser and Kidd does not want that? Did he found out she is still a virgin and have no experience in sex and he might have find it boring.?

Ugh, this is killing Sab. Seriously! They've been constantly kissing, hugging and cuddling in the night, but Kidd does not do anything that he wanted more of it. Sure, they are not the type of people to put a label in what they have, because they just had a silent agreement, but this is pure torture in her mind!

Sab sighed and decided to enter the pub where she would meet Kidd and the others. She went alone to meet some of her colleagues in the forest. She trusts Kidd, if he asked her if he could come, she would have said yes, but Kidd knew this is important so he let her be. Sab appreciated it.

The moment she enter the pub, she immediately saw the women who wanted to get Kidd's attention. Her jealousy flared but she remained calm, especially after hearing Kidd say something she did not expect.

"That blond bitch cannot satisfy you, honey. I could." A certain brunette stated. Kidd is being annoyed by these nuisance. Good thing he did not sleep with these kind of women.

Kidd just drank his whiskey and glared at the woman whose minions are still around as well.

"Scram, bitches! I don't need your kind."

"Oh come on. You used to be a player. You slept with different women every night. That woman is nothing but your bitch." Kidd is getting irritated. His patience is wearing thin. His men could feel that. The vibrations with metals is an indication that he is losing his cool.

"She is not my bitch." He clearly stated. One word of bad mouth about Sab, and Kidd will not hesitate to burry this woman alive.

"Oh, so what is she then?" This woman's tone is mocking and irritating as hell.

Kidd looked at her with conviction and sincerity.

"She is going to be **my** Queen. Got a problem with that? And one warning to all of you, if you continue to badmouth her, I am going to make sure those mouths you have won't be open for much longer." He threatened and the women knew he was not joking at all. They scrammed away with their tails between their legs.

On their way, they saw Sab. They glared at her with grudge but said no word. Sab just looked at them walking away like that. She thought, is Kidd serious? With a sigh, she went straight to Kidd and the others. For sure, Kidd could had known that she heard it but she made no mention of anything she heard and neither did Kidd.

They were inside their room when Sab had the guts to asked Kidd. They were about to lie down and sleep like usual when she opened up.

"Kidd, I heard something in the pub. A-Are you serious about -"

"Yes. I am serious about it." He interrupted.

Sab's heart skipped a beat. She saw no sign of hesitance in his eyes.

Kidd sighed and took something inside the bedside drawer. It's an ancient red velvet box.

"Here. This is for you." Sab looked at Kidd questioningly. She took the box from him. Kidd nodded at her to open the box. She did and what she saw inside mesmerized her to no end.

It has two rings in it. One is a diamond engagement ring. It has a red diamond in the middle, with sets of little white diamonds around. Around the ring are encryptions that Sab could barely remember so she ignored it. The second ring is a gold and silver combined. The small gold line was in the middle of the silver ring. Inside the ring is a symbol that looks familiar to Sab.

"It's a family heirloom. My mother gave it to me."

"Then why are you giving these to me? Its your family's."

"My mother said to give it to my Queen and that's what I am going to do. The diamond ring is sort of an engagement ring while the other one…" Kidd did not continue his sentence, instead, he showed the matching partner for the gold and silver ring.

Sab is speechless. She felt overwhelmed by this. She did not expect that he would give something so precious to her.

"I'm not forcing this to happen immediately. I can wait for you to be ready." Sab looked at Kidd.

"It's not that I am not ready. It's just overwhelming. You could ask anyone you want, anyone better than me - "

"If there is someone better than you, I don't want them. I just want you and so let you know, I am not going to take no for an answer."

Kidd said with a little kidding, but deep down, he is sincere.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I am not planning on saying no anyway."

"Good because if you said no, I will make sure to chase you to the ends of the world just to make you say yes."

Sab just laughed at him.

There were no plans yet for the wedding since Kidd and his men have to go back to South Blue for arrangements then Sab has to go back to D. Empire since she has been away from the palace for long.

They will meet back here in two weeks.

Kidd does not really want to go back. He liked staying in that town with Sab, or if he has to go back, he would want to have Sab with him so he can properly tell her that he was literally meaning for her to be His Queen.

Anyways, they can call each other with their denden mushi.

As soon as Kidd and his men got to the palace, the palace advisor, Nebhal. He is a very loyal advisor, too loyal to Kidd's liking.

"Your Majesty, I welcome you back! You took longer than expected."

"Yes. I have things to arrange. Call the royal court. I will announce my upcoming wedding." Kidd just announced making Nebhal gasped.

"Oh, were you referring to that commoner you met?" Kidd stopped dead on his tracks when he heard that. With a fierce eyes, he turned to his Advisor.

"What did you do to her?" He snarled in Nebhal's face but he kept his face steady.

"You know the rules for our kingdom. Royal Families can only marry nobles and royalties alike."

"I don't care about those rules! I will marry her regardless. I **am** the king in this country! And you will have nothing to say about it!"

"Your Majesty, West Blue has been making movements against us! We cannot afford to lose! We have people to protect and marrying an influential royalty will help us. Think of the people first and not some commoner!"

Kidd had nothing to retort in that matter. Despite the long years of peace, there are still those who wish to disrupt it over their greed in power.

"I will deal with everything they will throw at me. Leave Sab alone."

"That I cannot do, your Majesty. She cannot be the Queen of this country. She is a commoner! It will not give us influence and right now, we need military power to fight off whatever the West will throw."

Kidd is already shaking with anger.

"What did you do to her? What exactly did you do to her?!" He knew full well what Nebhal is capable of. He will do anything for the sake of the country, even if it means doing dirty tricks.

"The Annual ball is coming. There are fine young women who will be attending in the said ball. Be prepared, Your Majesty, You can choose your bride among those women. Forget about that commoner. If you don't, then vanishing her would do the trick, then." With that, Nebhal excused himself after bowing to Kidd.

The young king was shaking in fear and anger. He chose to go to his chamber with his trusted men. With a growing fear, he reached for the denden mushi and tried to call Sab's number. He knew it is the right number because whenever Sab is away from town, he would immediately call her.

He dialed the number but no answer or rings. Nothing at all.

He dialed again, but it still is the same. With a frustration, he punched the next wall making a hole in his chamber, damaging even his denden mushi in the process.

With a growl, he went to find the bastard. Nebhal was currently talking to some men that is part of the royal court.

"Nebhal!" Kidd's voice echoed in the halls of the palace. Every men who heard the shout are already cowering from the distance. No one wants to be in the way especially if the king is already in this state. This time is much worse.

"Your Majesty. You are scaring the men inside the palace."

"What the fuck did you do to her?! Answer me!" Kidd grabbed Nebhal's collar. He is preventing himself from going berserk and accidentally kill this man. Not until he finds out what he did to Sab.

"Nothing, as of the moment, Your Majesty. Her situation will depend on how you act. Know that I am doing this for the good of the kingdom as well as for you, Your Majesty." Kidd brashly let him go.

"If you so much as hurt her, pray to any deities you believed that I can prevent myself from killing you." Kidd walked out again. Killer, Heat and Wire not far behind. When they were out of earshot, Kidd called to Killer.

"Killer. Try to track Nebhal's activities. Make sure Sab is safe." Killer understood this and went off to find Sab.

Its been two days since Sab's departure from the town. She went to several towns on her way to D. Empire's territory. She has been sensing that someone is already following her.

On the fifth day, she can still feel that they are following her. She has been thinking of several people who wanted to kill her. First off, there are still people foolish enough to kill her due to his father's position as well as hers. Second, people who are against the organization. This is really pissing her off. The fact that she lost her denden mushi is also making her annoyed. Good thing she have the number of Kidd but he was unable to contact him which worries her as well.

Sab decided that she need to get rid of these people before going to the borders of the Empire. It would be bad if her dad get a wind that someone is targeting her. That would piss off the current Emperor and Sab knew that you do not want to mess with Gol D. Roger. She's doing a favor for these guys.

In the nearby forest, Sab stopped and remained still. She could feel three presences. They are most like assassins.

"Come out now. I know you three have been watching for days." No answer. Sab summoned her magic pipe out of nowhere, she has been itching to fight. With a fast movement, she disappeared from her position and just appeared behind a guy who was shocked to see her this close.

She gave no room for any reaction because before the guy could say anything, her pipe made contact with the guy's neck and he was sen flying to the guy number 2's direction. She moved fast and started attacking guy number 2. Guy number 3 decided to show and tried to attack her but she was faster. She kicked guy number 3 sending him flying near guy number 1.

She stood in front of the supposed assassins.

"Now, tell me, who sent you?"

No one wanted to answer her. Guy number 3 was about to do some sort of teleportation but Sab is not having any of it. She summoned a fire and sent it to the magic item the guy number 3 has, burning some part of his hand in the process.

All three looked at her with shock. They must have realized who she is judging from the shocked looks in their faces. So they did not come to kill her because she is an Imperial princess. Then it must have something to do with the organization. After all, almost everyone does not know of her involvement in the org.

"Who sent you?" She repeated.

"We are not told who you are! Please, spare us!" Guy number 1 begged.

"I will, if you tell me who sent you." Sab swung her pipe on her right shoulder, while glaring at the three assassins.

"It was Nebhal, the advisor of South Blue Kingdom."

Sab raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why would he send assassins after me?"

"He don't want you anywhere near King Eustass IV." Guy number 2 answered. Sab is getting confused with all of this.

"And why would I be anywhere near King Eustass?" The three guys looked at her with questioning look like she said something wrong. "What?" She asked.

"Aren't you his woman? That ring is a proof that you are." Sab looked at the rings on her finger. The engagement ring as well as the other ring was on her wedding finger. Everything came to her. The symbol in the heirloom ring is the symbol of South Blue's Kingdom. It came to her when Kidd said she would be his Queen and he meant literally the Queen of South Blue!

"Nebhal did not mention my status to you. That means he assumed that I am a commoner then?" Sab thought for a moment.

"Probably. He said to kill you if you ever set foot near the Kingdom."  
Guy number 1 looked smug and immediately, Sab's aura grew darker. Flickers of fire is visible around her.

"Really? Would you do that then? You can try if you want." Sab's hands turned fire and the three assassins gulped, looking at her with fear. After all, it is known to the world the power prowess of the D. Empire's Imperial family.

"No, your Imperial Highness! Please, we are so insolent as to think of it. We do not know of you." They all begged. Sab is not cruel. She have a spot for those who recognize their mistakes.

"Well, then, escort me back to that town." The three agreed but before they can stand up, their denden mushi rang. The4y all tensed. Apparently, it must be from Nebhal.

"Answer it, Don't tell him of my status." Guy number 1 nodded since Sab was looking at him.

"H-Hello, Master Nebhal?"

"Good, you answered. How was the job?" Sab does not like how this Nebhal talks. It pisses her off.

"Oh, it is going good Master. We followed her like you ordered."

"Good. Make sure she won't contact His Majesty. We can't have a commoner such as her to be our Queen. By the way, expect any contact from Killer or any of His Majesty's dogs. Kill her if it comes down to confrontation." Sab raised an eyebrow and snorted. As if they could kill her.

"Ah, yes, Master." And Nebhal hung up. Sab looked at the three assassins daring them to do what Nebhap told them.

"Bastard." Sab muttered. Now everything is confirmed. "Now, why don't we go back?"

They went back to the town. As soon as they get to the town, Sab immediately saw Killer.

"Oh, hey Killer. What's up?" Sab greeted with a smile. Killer looked at the three who was behind Sab.

"Nebhal's dogs." He muttered then he immediately took out his weapons and almost made a move to kill the three.

"Wait! I took them with me." Killer stopped but he looked at Sab with questioning look.

"They tried to kill me, but that's fine. I talked them into it. Right, boys?"

"YES! Your Highness!" Sab looked satisfied at their answer. Killer just looked puzzled. He never thought that she could be this powerful. Kidd sure chose a suitable Queen.

"Anyways, let's talk. I have something I need to talk to you." She seriously said.

They went deep in the forest, to make sure none can hear their conversation.

"These guys has been tailing me for a while now. I confronted them. Don't worry, the will be working for me now. Am I right, boys?"

"YES! Your Highness!" They all answered, completely swoon over Sab.

"Now, I just found out a couple of information. Kidd is King Eustass IV." Killer took what she said as a shocked information.

Did she not know that he is the King of South Blue?

"I thought you knew."

"No I did not. I just knew because of these guys. When Kidd gave this to me, and told me that he wanted me to be his Queen, I never took it literally. And right now, Nebhal wants to kill me."

Killer sighed before answering.

"Nebhal is loyal to the kingdom. He will do anything to ensure that the kingdom is safe, even if it means doing underhanded things. He is pushing Kidd to marry a princess out of influence. Nebhal is making sure we have a good military power to fight the West if it comes down to it. The king marrying a commoner won't give the kingdom what Nebhal wishes." Killer could have lied about the situation since the assassins are now reprimanded. There is just something about this woman that just commands him to obey. No wonder she can make Kidd obey her too.

"Now, I get it. And what of Kidd? Is he okay?"

"Yes. He seems to be worried about you. They had a confrontation and now, Nebhal is pushing Kidd to attend the Annual Ball to choose a bride. He won't accept you as the Queen." Sab thought for a moment. Annual Ball… then an idea came to her.

"Annual Ball. It would be held in Whitebeard's right?" She asked while having that smirk on her face.

"Yes. Why?"

"Hmm. Let Kidd attend the Ball. Force him if you have to. Make sure you include Nebhal as well."

"What? Why?" This woman must be crazy.

"I have a plan. A good one at that. Just make sure Kidd attends the ball no matter what and don't tell him you saw me with them. Never mention about this conversation."

"What exactly are you planning?" Sab looked at Killer with conviction.

"Oh, I am just going to make sure our **dear Nebhal** will taste his own medicine."

And Killer shivered at her tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING THIS STORY!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **THIS IS GOING TO BE A ZOLU CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

 **I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. THAT'S OBVIOUS.**

 **FORGIVE THE WRONG GRAMMARS FROM HERE AND THERE.. HAHA.**

 **CRITICISM AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

Luffia looked at the sunset. She is lodging at her balcony and watching the sunset. She loved her room because she can see the wide ocean as well as the sun. She also remembered those times she travelled around the world with her friends.

When she was a kid, she dreamed of travelling around the world, exploring places that no one dared. Luckily, she met friends that are willing (forced to) victims to her shenanigans. Almost four years of travelling around the world, they all decided that they have to end the journey and face the fact that there are things they have to prioritize. In Luffia's case, it is her role as the current Heir Apparent.

After the official declaration of refusing the crowns, she still chose to continue the journey. Even when they were still teens, Sab and Ann made a good point to refuse the crown. Luffia at that time does not care anything about that matter. She does not mind getting the crown itself as long as she gets to do whatever she wants.

Truth to be told, she got permission from her father to travel the world with her friends. She wanted to explore more things and enjoy everything while she still can because despite the looks and her attitude, she knew too well that a day will come that she haS to deal with the politics in the empire.

Luffia sighed. She missed those times where she gets to eat with all of them in their small ship. How they chase monsters around the world, how they would laugh at everyone's silly ideas. She missed those times she gets to spend with Zoro.

Zoro has been with her for so long. He's been the most loyal to her and believed in her far more than anyone ever did and she is the same. She believed in him and his abilities to achieve his dream.

Right now, he might be somewhere getting lost or fighting his way to be the Best Swordsman in the world.

She sighed again thinking of the past…

 **Flashback:**

Luffia is currently strolling down the remote village of Shimotsuki. It's a village in the outskirts of the Empire's territory. There are almost no residents in that area due to the dangers the Shimotsuki Mountains have.

Shimotsuki Mountains are known to have vicious monsters and monstrous dragons. Luffia wanted to see it for herself what it's like in that Mountain. Maybe she could find a good friend that will accompany her in her planned journey. That would be nice.

Luffia continued to stroll down the outskirts of the town when she stumbled at a certain swordsman who was battling different monsters using three swords. The third one is being held between his teeth.

Immediately, Luffia found it super cool. She never saw anyone who can wield such a crazy sword style. Her eyes sparkle at the idea of befriending the man. She could feel a huge aura around him. He must be a Dragonoid, but Luffia wonders why he is not using that strength to get rid of the monsters. Instead, he is using his pure swordsman talent in defeating those creatures. Luffia is amazed.

She remained there, waiting for him to finish. She watched with so much fascination how he dance to the rhythm of his swords style, how he sliced the opponents which were told to be so vicious no one would dare to slice it, but this man is doing so, with such ease.

The moment the man was finished defeating those creatures, he sheathed his swords and untied his bandana around his head revealing a rare color of his hair.

"Wow, you have amazing skills but if it were me, I would have finished them sooner with my fists." The green haired man looked at Luffia with a frown and mentally asked himself who the hell is this woman in front of him? Looking at her, she seems to be an ordinary woman, but Zoro's gut is telling him that she is no ordinary woman. She held a certain aura drawing him to her. Due to this, he immediately became wary of her.

"None of your business. Besides, I am taking my time defeating them."

"Really? I'm Luffia. What's your name?" The green haired man looked at her with suspicion but answered nonetheless. There is just something about her that is pushing Zoro to answer.

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."

Luffia's eyes sparkled with so much happiness that Zoro thought impossible for someone to have. How can you look so damn happy with a mere answer?

"Yosh! I decided! Zoro, you come with me in my journey." She said with so much conviction it turned scary.

"Hah? What the hell are you talking about? We just met! I won't be going with some stranger." Zoro firmly answered. Who is this crazy woman?

"Nah, I already decided to take you with me." Luffia stated nonchalantly annoying Zoro.

"Don't decide things on your own!"

"Hahaha. You're so funny Zoro." Zoro just sighed. There is something wrong with this woman here and he is just wasting his time in arguing with her. Better let her be.

"Whatever. I won't be bothered by you." Zoro walked in a random direction. Luffia is not having any of it. She followed Zoro to that random direction.

"Zoro, where are you going?" She asked while walking beside him.

Zoro tried to ignore her and pretend she is not following him but when she is constantly talking to him like they've known each other for years is kind of annoying and hard to ignore.

"Ne, Zoro. Let's go on an adventure! We can explore different places! That would be awesome!"

"I am busy so why don't you bug someone else?"

"I don't wanna! Besides, I told you, I decided to let you come with me on my adventures!" She insisted while pouting.

"And I said, I don't want to go."

"And I said I want you to go." Zoro is already getting a headache with this woman here. He can't tell why she is so insistent in pestering Zoro and why she cannot take no for an answer.

Zoro just shook his head and turned to another random direction and Luffia following behind him. At first, Zoro tried to ignore her presence, but as time goes on, it's getting annoying.

It's been days since this woman started to tag herself along in Zoro's journey. She would just sit on the side, watching Zoro with that big grin of hers while he is slaying monsters or just plainly training.

Aside from her constant rambling that she decided to have Zoro come with her, she is plain annoying with all her antics.

"What do you really want?"

"I want you to go with me on my adventures! It would be fun!"

"Look, I can't be bothered by your adventures. I have a goal in life and I am not like you who is a happy-go-lucky brat!"

Luffia blinked owlishly at him. She thought for a moment. She has a goal to travel around the world with this man at her side. If she were to achieve that, she also has to make sure that this man will meet his goals.

"What is your goal then?"

"I am going to be the Best Swordsman in the world." He said with sincerity that it blown Luffia away. He is confident at himself and Luffia knew first hand that this man will risk his life to achieve such goals. His sincerity made Luffia want to see how he would achieve such goals then something came to her mind.

"Oh, you mean to challenge Uncle Hawky then."

"Uncle Hawky?"

"Yeah. Currently, he's the Strongest and Best Swordsman in the world. As you are now, you can't defeat my uncle. So how about it? You go in a journey with me, and I can guarantee you, you would be stronger. I can also guide you to meet him." Luffia offered. Zoro looked at her. She can't be serious, can she? But she seems to be sincere and there is something about her that just attracts Zoro. It seems that she has a certain force making Zoro say yes to her or is he just a pushover? Who knows?

Looking straight to her eyes, Zoro saw something that Dragonoids can only see. Like Dragons, Dragonoids mate for life and in that exact moment, he saw straight from her eyes the life they would live together, but Zoro shook his head as if to clear it.

He must be hallucinating.

"Fine! If you hinder my training, I will make sure to leave immediately, and even if you are a woman, I won't hesitate to cut you down."

Luffia smirked at him.

"Absolutely!" And their journey begins…

Their journey together includes getting lost inside the Shimotsuki Forest. They encountered different animals and monsters which helped Zoro harness his skills. As for Luffia, she could just cast a spell and be done with it, but that's too easy so she chose to beat them with fists.

"You're pretty strong." Zoro commented. She might look skinny, but her strengths are something not to be taken lightly.

"Of course,, I am strong."

Their journey continued and that includes troubles along the way. Luffia was eaten by a giant bird who she thought as a food.

"You idiot!" Zoro yelled while running to the direction where the bird is going, with Luffia's head inside the bird's beak.

"WAHHH! Zoro, help!"

Zoro kept running then he saw a cliff. It seems that the bird is nesting in the forest down that hill. Zoro saw a chance. The moment the bird is elevating downside, he jumped and took Luffia from its mouth.

The moment the bird realized that the food it is supposed tohave was stolen, he turned flight and is now faced to face with Luffia who was hugging Zoro tightly.

Luffia let go of Zoro (reluctantly) and faced the giant bird.

"That's it! You will be our dinner!" With that, Luffia jumped and delivered a heavy punch to the bird sending it flying to Zoro's side who took the initiative and cut the bird down. They both grinned at each other. They have a wonderful dinner for tonight.

Luffia loves Bonfires. They were cooking the meat of the bird in the bonfire they made.

"I love it!" Luffia stated to Zoro and watched with so much fascination how the fire keeps on lighting their night.

Zoro watched her and smiled to himself. Spending time with her was nothing but trouble, but in Zoro's life, he never experienced something this fun. He was all about training and the desire to be strong to fulfill his promise with his late best friend. Being with Luffia taught him how to relax once in a while and have fun while getting stronger.

Every time she smiles, it also brightens Zoro's moods. Before he knew it, her smile matters most and he would do anything to protect smile of hers.

She's been like a sun to Zoro, so bright that he never wanted to let go.

"Zoro, you're smiling. It's creepy."

"Shut up, idiot!" he snarled at her, but his snarl seems to have no ill intent and Luffia brushed it off like it was nothing. Zoro just shook his head at her.

"Let's get some sleep. Its getting late." Luffia nodded at him and off they sleep to a peaceful night.

Days, they've travelled around the mountains in that area. Not just Shimotsuki but they started exploring different places as well. Different places meant that there are also meant new opponents. Either a monster or just bandits. Zoro noticed how Luffia is so strong. He has his own suspicion but it is better to ask her straight out.

"My sisters and I always train together since we were kids. We go to forests and mountains to do hunting then we would practice spells but we don't use those spells. Only when needed."

"What creature are you?" Zoro asked her. They are inside the cave to take a rest for the night. They decided to take the mountains to go farther east.

"Hmm, My dad's half Cheshire Cat and Half Elf while my mom is Half Elf and Half Salamander. I took after my dad. We have the same powers while my sisters had the same power as our mom."

"That's quite a unique mixture you have there no wonder you are so deviously idiotic." Zoro smirked at himself. For the days he spent with her, he figured out how idiotic she can be. Aside from that, she can be so clumsy and a klutz.

Luffia blinked at him for a couple of seconds before realizing something.

"You just said something rude, didn't you?"

"Heh, so you just realized that now?"

"Zoro, you meanie!" She pouted then as revenge, she took some food from Zoro's share.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Bleh! That's for being meanie!" She stuck her tongue at him and continues to eat the meat.

One thing he realized in those days he spent with her is that she can eat food like a Viking. A 10 people's worth of food can be consumed by her in just one swoop. It can be annoying but sometimes he just finds it too cuter.

Zoro let her be. It's been fun watching her eat that way. She was so different from other girls Zoro encountered so far. She is so unladylike and she has no pretense whatsoever and he liked that.

"I'll just take a bath." There is a waterfall at the back of the cave which Luffia accidentally found out. Zoro loved that area since he could concentrate on meditating.

"Ok. I'll just join you in a moment." Zoro just shrugged that. It never bothered both of them if they take a bath together. If it were other women, Zoro is sure that they would try to seduce him, but with Luffia, she's just comfortable with him and he is to her. They take baths with clothes, not naked. At least they keep something like their underwear on.

Zoro took off his Haramaki as well as his shirt and coat. He left his pants on. He took a seat in a flat rock and began his meditation His concentration continued for the next 30 minutes when all of a sudden, a presence prevented him from further concentrating. A wild splash made Zoro open his eyes and saw an almost naked woman, only wearing two piece bikini.

"It's so cold. How can you take this much cold?"

"Idiot! Of course, it is cold. The weather is cold, so naturally, the water is cold out here."

"Really?" Then she innocently shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Being the Cheshire Cat, her devious attitude will not chose any moment to appear.

With a mischievous smile, she reached for the water and scooped some on her hands. She counted for three seconds before splashing waters to a meditating Zoro. In results, he lost the concentration.

Luffia smirked and splashed another handful of water hitting Zoro's face in the process.

"Shishishi!" A ticked mark appeared in Zoro's forehead as he got down to the shallow part of the water and immediately splashed water on Luffia's face.

Zoro smirked at her annoyed expression. To annoy her even more, she scooped water on his hand and throw it at her face. She pouted at him for splashing water on her face. With a promise of revenge, she began splashing water on Zoro and he is also doing the same thing.

Both of them smirked at each other as they ended up playing on the water. Zoro ended up having the upper hand and Luffia has no choice but to defend herself. They ran around playing in the water until Luffia ended up on top of Zoro. They both stopped and just looked at each other.

Zoro looked at her dark orbs which turned into a beautiful grey ones or green due to her heritage and powers. Zoro knew those eyes would show up only if she wants to or if her powers are requiring her to do so but right now, she is not using her powers. In fact, she is vulnerable, exposed to Zoro which means a lot. It means she trusts him more than anything to let him see this side of her.

She never failed to amaze him. She held that brightness inside her that makes Zoro wants to protect it. His natural overprotectiveness is showing whenever she is around. He knew firsthand that she is a strong fighter and a strong woman, but he cannot help it. There is this feelings inside him that wanted to be with her regardless.

If it would be other women, he won't care. He won't give up anything he worked for but for this woman, he could gladly give his life in order to save hers. If she would ask, he would gladly give up his dream to become the strongest swordsman in the world.

Looking at her, he did not realize his usually dark eyes turned red, not in a scary way, but in a way showing his fierceness in protecting this woman.

"I know you can do it. You would be the Strongest Swordsman in the world."

"Why do you have so much faith in me?"

"Because I believed in you." She answered. Luffia might be so dense and an idiot, but having faith in people is something she often does. Right now, even the moment she met Zoro, she already placed a heavy faith in him.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to do it then."

"Of course." They looked at each other again and there was a silent agreement in their eyes. It seems like they are becoming one in their minds. They both tilted their heads, faces drawing near to each other until their lips met. There was no awkwardness in the kiss, it feels so natural to them, like they have been doing it for since forever.

Zoro's left hand was on her heck while the other one is on her slim waist. Luffia's hands are clutching Zoro's shoulders. Zoro got uncomfortable with their position, so with his strength, he flipped them over, surprising Luffia. He gave no time for her to say anything for him flipping them over as he is already ravishing her lips. Luffia just responded with much enthusiasm, mimicking what Zoro's been doing. Her instincts just let her wrap her legs around him.

Neither wants to let the kiss to end but their body is in so much need of oxygen, so they departed with smiles on their faces.

"Let's get dressed. It's getting colder, we might get a cold."

"Ok."

They stood up and walked back to the cave while holding each other's hands. After getting dressed, they've gone to sleep with a simple good night kiss. Luffia just embraced Zoro and fell asleep peacefully. Zoro embraced her back and fell asleep. They did not continue what they did; in fact, they are just content with each other's presence.

Whatever will happen next, it would be up to them and they are both confident that if that time comes, they are both ready.

In the morning, both felt like waking up next to the other one is a perfectly natural thing. As soon as Luffia woke up, she immediately gave Zoro a peck in the lips as a form of good morning and Zoro greeted back.

They do the normal routines. Zoro will do his morning trainings while Luffia would go hunting and they will cook the food together. Sometimes, Zoro would do the hunting himself and will bring home a huge animal.

For the most part of their journey, she would attract troubles that Zoro just face palmed at her shenanigans. Being with her is stressful yet the fulfilment is there.

"Zoro. Sorry…" she muttered while wearing that puppy dog eyes that never failed to melt Zoro's stoic heart. She spilled some oil on Zoro's whole body due to her chasing down a wild boar. If anyone would ask why is there an oil in the forest, Zoro has no idea. Right now, he is taking a warm bath to take the slime out of his body. Good thing there is a hot spring nearby.

He sighed.

"It's fine." He said.

"You're not mad at me? You don't hate me at all? I always get into trouble. My sisters always told me that. It's like I'm a magnet or something." She said while pouting. She is currently sitting on the rock beside Zoro while watching him take out the slime.

Her tone made Zoro smile a little. She refused to look at him due to guilt.

"Luffia…" he called out to her. She then looked at him with a guilt and worry that he might hate her now. She does not want Zoro to hate her. She loves him and wanted to be with him.

"I'm not mad, ok? Just get over it. For the days I've been with you, I'm used to the trouble you get into."

"Really?"

"Yes." She grinned at him and all of the sudden, she launched herself at Zoro, tackling him to the water with her.

"Thank you Zoro! You're the best!" She kissed him as a thank you which took him aback.

"Yeah, yeah… "

"Zoro…" she called out to him with a serious face. He looked at her with a questioning look. Why all of the sudden she became serious?

Silence engulfed them for a while. Zoro has this confused look on his face while she remained to have that serious stare of hers.

"Your lips taste like oil." She flatly stated making Zoro twitch in annoyance.

"And whose fault do you think it is?!"

"Shishishi! Don't worry, I still like kissing you." To prove her point, she proceed to kiss him again which he gladly responded with.

Nothing really changed that much, it's just that they got even closer, and a little intimate. They continued their journey. There are so many things that Zoro would want to ask to her. Where did she come from? Or what was her experience when she was in her childhood days? There are so many things he meant to ask, but he felt like he shouldn't.

The feeling in his gut wanted him to know her better.

"You're thinking of serious things already. Why don't you ask me?" One thing Zoro learned about Luffia is the fact that she can almost read your mind. Not the exact way you are thinking, but to the fact that she have an idea of what you are thinking.

"I've wanted to ask you this. Just who are you? Where did you come from? You knew I came around Shimotsuki Village that's been long gone, but what about you? You seem to be avoiding that question."

Luffia thought for a moment if she should tell him. In the end, she ended up telling him the whole truth. There's no use trying to hide it anyway. She trusts him enough for this information. Heck, she even trusts him with her life.

"Actually, I am a princess of this Empire. My dad is the current Emperor."

Zoro blinked at him. She has this hesitant look on her face as if anytime, he would burst out hating her. That expression of hers, Zoro does not like it in one bit. It is so unlike her at all.

"Ok." Luffia looked at him with surprise.

"Ok?"

"Yes, ok." Zoro shrugged. He does not really care if she is the Empress herself. He met her as Luffia and that's what she introduced herself to him. She accepted him for who he is and he will do the same thing.

"You're not mad or anything like that?"

"And why should I be? You did nothing wrong. I couldn't care less if you are a Queen or anything; you would forever be who you are." Luffia smiled at him for being understanding. All of the sudden, she tiptoed and clutched at Zoro's shoulders and kissed him full of love and sincerity.

Zoro was slightly taken aback, but he regained his composure as he kissed her back with enthusiasm. He is never surprised at her random kissing. She would kiss him at random times, when he is not into in the mood for playing, or when she does something that she knew she's at fault.

"And what was that for?"

"Hmm, nah, just a thank you kiss." Zoro smirked and grabbed her neck to initiate a passionate kiss that neither denied.

As they went farther east, they encountered troubles along the way, facing opponents that they would never expect, and meeting people that soon came with them in their journey. Unfortunately, an annoying cook also came, stating that he would protect the gorgeous Luffia, This annoyed Zoro. Luffia or Luffia. Is too innocent to now his intentions. The damn cook is a damn flirt. Zoro could care less if he would flirt with Nami or Robin, who cares? So long as he doesn't get near Luffia, Zoro doesn't care at all.

During their journey, they figured out about Luffia being an Imperial princess. It was during the live announcement in the palace about the twin Imperial princess refusing the crowns as well as formally announcing the official titles of the princesses. Right now, since Luffia is the youngest, she will receive the title of Heir Apparent and Crowned Imperial Princess.

"Luffia, why didn't you told us that you're an Imperial princess?" Nami asked, more like demanded. Luffia just looked away, not answering.

"Luffia, why? You could have told us. Don't you trust us?" Chopper asked with that cute expression that even Zoro cannot say no.

"I trust you guys! It's just that…" She looked down, unable to look at everyone.

"She has a deeper reason why she could not tell us straightly." Robin mentioned.

"Oi, Robin… You don't act too surprised at all. Did you know all this time?" Usopp asked her. She just have this look in her eyes that she already have an idea.

"Does it even matter?" Luffia whispered to herself, upset about this questioning. Zoro just observed everyone. He is concerned about Luffia. She is a little sensitive to this topic.

"Eh, Luffia?" Sanji attempted to get near her but she ran away.

"This is not SUPER at all." Franky commented.

"No shit. This is a big matter to her. All her life, people has been treating her differently because she is an Imperial princess. Put yourselves in her shoes." Zoro scolded them and they looked down unable to look at his angry face.

"Zoro, you've known along, didn't you?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, I knew. She told me but that was it. We never talk about that stuff. Even if we did, it's not like I care about any of those royal shits and what not. She would still be Luffia no matter where she came from." With that, he left to go follow Luffia. For all he knows, she might be crying.

He found her in the far off side of the beach of the island. Miles away from where their ship is docked. He knew that if she is upset, she would be facing the wide ocean.

She felt his presence and never bothered to look at him. He decided to sit next to her. He did not say anything and instead wait for her to start a conversation.

"Do they hate me now, Zoro?"

"That's ridiculous. Of course they don't. They would never choose you as their leader if they would hate you for something this trivial. You should also have faith in them."

"But what if…"

"Face your what ifs. If they hate you now, then accept it. It does not matter. Even if you are hated by the world, I won't hate you. Not in this lifetime."

With that, Luffia smiled a bit and felt a little better. She hugged Zoro who hugged her back. They stayed like that for a couple of hours before deciding to go back to the ship.

As soon as they went to the lodging area where the aquarium is located, everyone looked at Luffia.

Before Luffia could say anything, Chopper went to hug her legs crying.

"Luffia, sorry. We're just asking. We did not mean anything at all."

"But at least you could have told us directly. We wouldn't treat you differently at all. If you had told us earlier, at least I could have sent a letter to your parents asking for your food allowance." Nami says with a Berry signs on her eyes.

"Oi!" Zoro, Chopper, Franky and Usopp all said. They all just laughed at that. At ;east, they all resolved to sticking with Luffia as her friend.

"Now that I think about it, I seems to be proud telling to my co-villagers that I went to an exploration adventure with the future Empress of the D. Empire!" Usopp proudly said, making Chopper's eyes shined like a diamond.

"Ohh, I could also share that to my future students!"

"That would be SUUPERRRR!"

"Guys, thank you! There is something I want to discuss to you though."

Everyone looked at Luffia. She had this serious look on her face that made them all serious.

"I've agreed to my parents that I will accept the throne after our exploration. When everyone achieved their goals, will you guys be joining me in D. Empire? Nami can be my Finance Adviser. Robin can be a historian and Archaeologist in the Empire. Franky can be Empire's Official Shipwright. Chopper, you can be the official Doctor of the Imperial family. Brook can be our official musician. Sanji will be our official chef. Usopp can be the story teller."

"Hey! Why am I only a story teller?"

"Nah, you can be our sharpshooter in battle or official artist." Luffia said. Usopp thought for a moment and he though he liked the idea.

"Seriously, Luffia-san. Do you even have to ask? Yohohoh. It's a big YES for me!" Everyone agreed to Brook. Luffia is very happy that they all agreed to be with her.

"Alright! Let's party!"

They held a usual party in the lodging area. Luffia eating so much food and the rest are just having fun. Naturally, Zoro is already having a drinking contest with Nami when all of the sudden, she asked something that might have slipped in everyone's minds.

"Eh, Zoro. Luffia never mentioned what position you will have in the Empire after everything is done."

Zoro smirked to himself.

"Really?" He just said.

Nami just raised an eyebrow at that answer.

"Zoro, you seem to be upset." Luffia asked him one time where they went hunting in the forest. Its just the two of them. This is what Zoro missed when it was just the two of them. Though it is fun to have so many companions, he still wanted to have alone time with her.

Luffia noticed that Zoro has been grumpier than usual and her instincts are telling her that she has something to do with it.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Something tells me that you just seemed upset. Did I do something wrong?" Luffia's expression looks like a kicked puppy which happens to be Zoro's weakness. No matter how annoyed he is, he can't ignore a worried expression from Luffia. Its not her fault that the damn cook is all over her.

"No. Of course not. You did nothing wrong. It's just I am annoyed at Sanji."

"But why? He cooks for us."

"Yes, he does. It's just.. Argh! I hate it when he flirts with you." Zoro huffed and looked away. It is so embarrassing to say out loud that he is jealous.

"Zoro, you don't have to be jealous. Sanji is a friend and you're my man as I am your woman." Luffia stated with a serious face, relieving Zoro of his jealousy. "I understand you don't like men around me. I don't like those women who look at you like you're a meat! They wanted to devour you! I am not gonna let them!" It's Luffia's turn to huff like a pouting child with a challenged look on her face.

Zoro smiled fondly at her. A rare sight because he usually is grumpy. It's also rare to have Luffia being grumpy this time.

"I don't care about them. Well, you mentioned that I am your man as you are my woman. That won't change. Nothing can change that." Zoro wrapped his hands around her hips, bringing her close to him. Luffia immediately put his hands around his neck.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I swear my life to it." Zoro said with sincerity.

"I swear my life on that as well." They smirked at themselves and just kissed each other. Unknown to them are the presence not far away.

"We told you not to follow them." Nami stated to a certain blond cook.

"Since when have they been like that?" Sanji asked. Unlike what they expected to be an outburst, he seems awfully calm.

"Before I even joined them. They never told anyone about it, but it was far too obvious to the crew that they are together." She answered.

"I see. He better not hurt her, or else, I will kill him!" Nami smirked. Everyone is overprotective of their captain.

"I don't think he will and I knew for sure that you don't think of him like that." Sanji nodded. He recalled the time when they fought the Warlord Kuma who was after Luffia's head. Zoro made a huge sacrifice on that regards for the sake f the crew but most likely for the sake of Luffia. He would gladly offer his life to save hers. Until now, he never mentioned anything to anyone. Even when Sanji found him bleeding to death at the forest, he said nothing.

Sometimes, Sanji wished he was that strong. Sanji is sure if he were to take his place that time, he would surely die unlike Zoro.

After getting back from the hunt, they immediately set a fire.

Usually, Zoro would just sit with Nami or with Chopper while drinking his precious Sake. He also enjoys some of the crewmates making a fool of themselves. Right now, Zoro is now wondering why all of the sudden Luffia decided to sit with him and positioned herself between his legs.

"Uh, Luffia?"

"Hm? Oh, I forgot something though." All of the sudden, Zoro had the urge to shiver at whatever idea Luffia has inside her mischievous head. And sure, he should shiver because she called out the attention of everyone.

"Guys!" Everyone turned their eyes on Luffia and Zoro. They witnessed their current intimate position and Zoro fought the urge to hide due to their stares.

"Zoro and me are together." She said with no pause or hesitation at all.

"Ugh, idiot! What are you doing all of the sudden?" Zoro whispered.

"Huh? Its not like we're hiding it, right?"

Zoro thought for a moment. Well, there are times that they act sweet together and there are intelligent women in their crew so it would not take a complete idiot not to figure it out.

"Eh? I did not know you guys are in **that** relationship!" Chopper looked so shock. Well, in being dense, he might be number 1 in some areas.

"We've been together for more than a year." Luffia stated as a matter of fact. Zoro is surprised that Sanji did not react at all. When he looked at the blond cook, he is just listening intently, a manner that says he knows something beforehand.

After a few questions, they all went to party like before. Zoro was currently drinking his 30th mug when he felt a presence beside him.

He looked up at the long legs of a certain cook. When he looked at the eyes of the person standing beside him, he saw a rare seriousness in his eyes.

"If you so much as hurt Luffia, I swear to every deities available in this world, I'm gonna rip you apart. Even if I have to us the influence of my family, I will do so just to kill you." Zoro acknowledged this. He himself vowed to never take Luffia's smile away. Taking it away would mean that he is also taking away his sun.

"Don't worry. I'd rather die than hurt her." There is an eerie silence between them and afterwards, Sanji nodded after verifying that Zoro is sincere. He left without any word at all. In all sense, Zoro is satisfied with this. He watched Luffia interact with the entire crew.

A little while afterwards, Brook sat next to Zoro. He is an old skeleton which happened to one of the strangest in the group if not strangest.

"Yohohoh. Zoro-san is quite lucky to have Luffia-san as a partner."

"Yeah. Really lucky." He answered. Zoro offered a toast to Brook which he gladly accepted. Right now, one thing is running in Zoro's mind. He have to achieve his goal. This time, he is not only fulfilling his own dream, he is also doing this for the sake of Luffia.

After the party, everyone retired to their own rooms. Luffia can go and sleep with Robin and Nami in the women's quarters. Instead, she opted to sleep in the men's quarters. He would sleep in the bunk above Zoro's. Everyone is already sleeping but Zoro is still awake. He was about to will his body to sleep when he heard a rustle of blanket above him. He raised an eyebrow at it. After a few seconds, Luffia's feet is dangling and she jumped from her bunk to the floor.

"Are you feeling cold?" Zoro asked while lowering his voice. He does not want to wake their roommates.

"Yeah. Can I sleep here with you?" Zoro just fondly smiled at her. He moved to the far left to give space to Luffia. She immediately joined him and laid down. She snuggled close to him, like before their group started to grow this much.

"You're so warm, Zoro."

Zoro did not reply to that. Instead, he pulled her close to him until the sleep lulls them both.

Zoro woke up due to the noise the crew has been creating. Luffia on the other hand kept sleeping peacefully while clinging to Zoro.

"Ah? The hell? What's with the noise?" He forced himself to look at the scenario in front of him.

Chopper in a huge human form, Usopp as well as Franky are restraining a furious Sanji.

"The hell, you bastard! You are not married yet and you dare to make Luffia-chan sleep with you!" Sanji is trying to get out of the strong hold from the other crew members restraining him.

The small commotion woke Luffia up. She rubbed her eyes and saw Sanji being restrained.

"Luffia-chwan! Did that moss head forced you to sleep with him? Let me kill him for you, my dear!"

Luffia blinked owlishly at Sanji as if he sprouted some nonsense.

"Huh? Zoro did not force me. I asked him if I could sleep with him." She stated nonchalantly making Sanji lose all her hopes while this boosted Zoro's smugness.

Luffia looked at Zoro who still has his arms around her. She smiled at herself and faced Zoro with a beaming smile.

"Morning Zoro!" She said then kissed him on the lips making Sanji even more furious.

Zoro was taken aback by that. He knew Luffia is not someone who would be ashamed to show what she wants, but this is too sudden and there is no way Zoro prepared himself for this kind of treatment.

"Wha -"

"Let's go eat! Sanji, Meshi!" And with that, she was out of the bunk with Sanji following behind her stating he would serve the most delicious meal for Luffia.

Zoro just shook his head. Leave it to Luffia to make a man like him flustered.

Meanwhile… Luffia was busy waiting for the food when Zoro walked in with the rest of the crew.

"Good morning everyone!" She greeted too happily. It is normal for her to be this energetic in this morning but her energy seems to r too much than usual.

"Oi, Zoro! Did something happen for her to be this happy?" Usopp asked him while whispering. Actually, whispering won't really do any good because almost everyone has heightened senses. They can hear rather well than humans. The ones who have their senses heightened is Luffia and Zoro.

"Hm, I cannot think of any." They stopped the conversation and started to sit. Zoro sat next to Luffia even though it is lethal to sit next to her due to her abilities to steal food from people nearby. Oh well…

Life went on like usual. They would battle different opponents, have an adventure together and eventually party together. All throughout their journey, they were able to circle around the Grandline, explore places they never dreamed of before. They were able to visit Laboon, the huge whale they befriended. At long last, Soul King's promise to his pet whale has been fulfilled.

Franky has been so proud of himself as well as his creation, the Thousand Sunny for it surpassed the boundaries of an ordinary ship. They travelled the world through it and it can still take them to another voyage. Another thing he could be proud of is the fact that he is going to marry Robin who, up to unveiled the mysteries of the Void Century. It seems her choice to join the crew did not go to waste.

Usopp became a well-known sniper of the sea as well as a brave warrior. He conquered different feats that is worthy of being called a God though the whole crew knew what really happened that time. Nami was able to draw a map of the whole world. She can still travel the whole world to explore more, but she opted to stay calm on her pace since she was able to draw almost 90% of the world.

Sanji was able to find All-Blue and became a well-known chef all throughout the world. Contrary to his family's reputation, he did not became an assassin and continued to be their chef but everyone who faced him in battle would know that his battle skills is also worthy to be called an assassin. Chopper on the other hand became a famous and kind doctor to everyone. He has the most knowledge when it comes to medicines and cures for new diseases. He might not be able to cure every disease there is, but he was able to make a medicine for most of it. It's a huge accomplishment for someone so young.

Luffia is content that almost everyone achieved their dreams. She did achieved her dream to be a Ruler of the sea and get lots of adventures but the only one who haven't achieved his goal in the crew is Zoro.

Currently, they are setting sail near an uninhabited island 50 miles away from the Empire. They are about to dock when all of the sudden, Zoro faced the whole crew as well as Luffia wearing an expression that the leader of the Straw Hats does not like.

"Zoro?" She began to feel frantic seeing that expression. Its ad if he will go away and she is afraid of not seeing him again.

"I will go alone. All of you have to set sail back to D. Empire."

"What? Why would we do that? We are here to support you." Luffia does not like this at all. She dreamed of watching Zoro fight for his dream and be there when he would achieve it, and right now, he is asking her to go home? This is the stupidest idea she heard!

"Luffia, I need you to understand this. I have to do this alone." He seriously stated.

"I thought that you will let me see it through the end! What happened to accompanying each other? You've been there when I achieved my goal but why won't you let me be with you to achieve yours?" She felt hurt, betrayed. She trusted him more than anyone else in this world. All she wanted is to see him achieve his dream. Is that too much to ask?

"If I let you be with me Luffia, do you promise not to interfere?"

"Why would I interfere?"

"Even if I am dying by Mihawk's sword, you will promise **not** to interfere? Even if you see me losing my life, you will stay in the sidelines watching me fail?" Luffia was taken aback by that sudden question. It's a cruel question. Could she do that?

The question left a heavy pang inside her heart. Suddenly, she imagined Zoro's blood being scattered, freely flowing from the sword wound in his body. She can't imagine losing him.

"Zoro, I will - "

"Will you?" Luffia looked straight in his eyes. What she saw is a man pure of conviction and dedication. She asked herself the same questions Zoro asked her. Can she really stay on the sidelines watching Zoro fail?

"But Zoro, you will not fail." Even the sentence cannot be said thoroughly. The image of Zoro dying is embedded inside her mind.

"Have faith in me. Let me do this Luffia. This is the only thing I can ask of you."

"Zoro…"

"Luffia! Do you trust me?" Zoro shouted.

"Yes, I trust you."

"Good. Then you will let me do this, **alone.** If you still insists on going with me, that only shows that you have no trust in me at all."

Luffia nodded her head. She have no choice.

"Just come back." Zoro did not answer but just smirked at Luffia. He borrowed the mini-merry and went to the island alone.

Luffia wanted to go with him, but she cannot. It would break Zoro's soul. For now, she has to wait.

"Luffia…" Nami called out. Everyone is worried about these two. They've never been separated before, not like this.

"Let's set sail." Luffia whispered. The words felt like an acid command. She doesn't want to leave. She wanted to be with him, yet she cannot…

Their arrival in the Empire has been a huge celebration for the Imperial family. The rest of the crew has been awarded as Knights of the Empire. Luffia seems to be happy, but incomplete.

She's happy seeing her family again after such a long time but her heart still wanders to a certain Green-haired swordsman.

"Lu…" The current Emperor called out to her daughter who is currently overseeing the sea in her balcony. He could feel that something is not right with her daughter.

"Hey dad…" She forced a sweet smile. Half are meant. Half are lost.

"You can tell me what's wrong." He offered. They sat in the chairs available in the balcony.

She did not answer. She is just looking at the far off ocean.

"I will be fine." She said.

"When would that be?" He probed.

"The time he will come back." She answered earning a firm stare from her dad.

"Who is he?" He asked despite the fact that he already has an idea on who might Luffia be talking about.

Luffia just mischievously smiled at her dad.

"You don't wanna know." And she disappeared leaving Roger pouting and asking who that man she's talking about is.

Luffia kept herself busy by spending time with her sisters and parents. She used to visit her friends in their respective houses. Franky and Robin had a small wedding and they invited close friends. Unfortunately, Zoro cannot attend.

"Don't worry, We will have another wedding when Zoro-bro would arrive." Luffia felt a little relief in that matter.

It's been weeks already and no word from Zoro. She heard a few humors about Mihawk beign defeated and she is hoping that it is true which means that Zoro won and he is alive but despite the rumors, still no words from Zoro. Not even a Hi or Hello.

"He's just lost somewhere but if the rumors are true, then he is surely alive." Nami stated and everyone in the crew agreed. Right now, she just has to patiently wait for him.

Luffia kept herself busy by pestering her sisters about their own love lives. It seems that Ann met someone and they've been exchanging letters for weeks already. Sab on the other hand kept her love affair a secret, as secret as she can be but within the sisters, no secrets can stay a secret.

Right now, they are developing a plan on how to tell their parents that they wanted to attend the prestigious Ball that is going to be held at Whitebeard's. The three sisters does not like going to the ball so every single year, they have to make an excuse not to go despite the insistence of their mother.

"We have to make it natural or else Dad will freak out." Ann said. Nothing will come easy if their dad will freak out.

"By the way, did you reply to Marco that you're going?" Sab asked.

"Well, not yet. Maybe after the dinner."

"Damn, this is making me nervous. I hope they woukd buy out excuse."

"Mom would be okay with it. Dad won't." Luffia stated. She is damn right though. Their mom wanted them to have their own boyfriedns and that means having babies and stuff. For years, they've been avoiding dating people that their mother would randomly pick somewhere.

"But it is still embarrassing having her rant about weddings and such." Ann stated.

"Well, what do you think the Annual Ball is all about? It's about searching for husbands and wives, idiot!" Sab clearly stated. Ann and Luffia thought for a moment.

"Wait, if I went there because of Marco's invitation, that means…"

"You're getting married?" Luffia asked, not really following where the conversation is going but for someone who cannot stay in the conversation for more than a few minutes, she sure picked the idea quite fast.

"Exactly." Sab stated.

"Sab…" Luffia called.

"Yes, Lu?"

"Aren't you engaged with Kidd already? He gave you that ring, right?" The ever composed Sab blushed for a moment.

"But I am not sure if my plan will work. What if he saw another woman that he sees fit to be his Queen, this ring would mean nothing if he wills it."

"Nah. I could feel that you are meant to be. Let's just have faith." Ann said.

Luffia thought for a moment.

"Yeah. Let's just have faith…"

Or so they say…

During the dinner, they kept themselves quiet. At least for the twins since they are quite nervous in regards to the topic about the ball.

"You two seem awfully quiet." Their mom pointed out. The twins looked at each other and then looked at Luffia who seems to be far too happy to eat without worries.

"Nah. We just wanted to eat without that much ruckus." Ann stated with a shrugged shoulder.

The older of the twin glared at her younger sister to continue the conversation and the only blond of the three have no choice but to do it.

"So, are you guys going to the Annual Ball?" she casually asked.

"Actually, we are planning not to go this year. It's the same stuff that happens, but it is also fun to be with our old friends. Oh well, this year, we plan that we as a family will have a vacation!" Their dad happily announced.

"NO!" The twins co-ed shocking the Emperor and Empress.

"No?" The twins panicked and looked at each other.

"Uh, we mean, we could go to a vacation, but don't you think we should also experience meeting other Royalties? Right, Ann?" Sab made a on the spot excuse.

"Of course! We haven't attended any Balls even if the Annual ball is being held here in our palace. I think it's time that we meet new people." They almost congratulated themselves for being a genius; well the key word is 'almost'.

"Don't you guys travel around the world? Don't you meet new people during those travels?" Their dad argued. The twins are almost swating. How could they argue with this?

"It's different dad. This ball is something we haven't done." Ann stated.

Roger just looked from the elder twin to the younger twin with suspicion.

"Hmm, I think they do have a point honey. Besides, they could meet the princes of their lives in the ball." Their mom interjected. The twins are grateful that their mom agreed with them but the argument hit them bullseye.

"Hmp! Like I'd let some random guy marry my babies." Roger argued. In this matter of talk, the twins cannot say anything any longer. They plan to let their parents talk for a while before they would argue but it seems the ever silent Luffia chose to speak this time.

"But they are not gonna be random guys. They are the chosen ones. They will choose them because they felt that they are the ones they wanted to spend their lives together. Isn't that what you told us when you met mom?" No one tried to argue back to Luffia. They all fell silent. She rarely says the most intelligent things and having her say that in this moment made the twins grateful to her.

Roger sighed. It seems that he cannot argue any longer not when he could see that far off expression from Luffia.

"Fine! We can all go to the ball." The three girls smiled at themselves. "But why do you want to go there so badly? I thought you hated going to those boring parties?" Uh-oh… They did not see that coming.

"Uhmm, you see, uh…" Even Sab cannot find a good excuse.

"We're going to meet some of our friends there." Luffia stated flatly. The twins almost have a heart attack. If she said boyfriends, then that would be like lighting an atomic bomb.

"Oh, I see. That's good. At least you guys can have many friends. You can also meet your prince charmings in the ball. How sweet is that?"

For some reason, the room's atmosphere turned dark and the twins seat dropped while looking at their father who looked so gloomy while their mother was so happy that she could see her daughters mingle with princes.

They just quietly continued their dinner.

In the coming morning, their mother woke them up rather early for a fitting of dresses.

"Mom, we can just choose some gowns in our closet. We have tons that we haven't use anyways." Even though they don't go to formal occasions for Royalties, their mother is too keen in buying clothes for the three of them. Right now, she is giving them a headache.

"Mom, can we go back to sleep?" Luffia whined.

"Later, baby. We have to prepare your clothes for the Ball. The ball is in a few days already! We have no time!" The three just rolled their eyes at their mother's hysterics.

The Empress dragged them to the – they don't really know what to call it, maybe a dressing area? Whatever. The three of them don't care. It's an area where the dressmaker goes and do her measuring and they will try the gowns.

As soon as their mother dragged them to that room, they saw varieties of gowns they could choose from but the center of all are the gowns in the center.

"Woah. These are amazing creations." Even the usual tomboy Ann can appreciate this kind of stuff.

They looked at the gowns and they were amazed. Aside from the gowns that seems to be worth millions due to the diamonds attached to it, there are also diamonds and jewelries around them though the three of them do not really care about that. They grew up not to care about material things. Things you earned on your own are more valuable than what was presented to you.

"I already choose appropriate gowns for you girls." They kind of expected that from their mother.

"Ann, this one is for you." The Empress presented a deep floor length purple off-shoulder soft ball gown with big side ruffles. It has diamond embroidery in the upper side of the gown. Its color is a contrast from a light purple to deep ones along its train. It kind of reminded Ann of someone. The patterns also reminded her of patterns of fire.

"I'm sure Prince Marco of Whitebeard would like to see wearing this." Ann processed what her mother told her. Before she could ask about it, her mom turned to Sab.

"This is suitable for you my dear Sab." The Empress presented a floor length off shoulder Sky Blue three lined ruffled gown. Like Ann's gown, it has diamond embellishment. Its straps are adorned with gold.

"The color is calming. It's a contrast to the personality of King Eustass, but I am sure he will like it." Like Ann, Sab also got a shock from what she heard from her mother. The twins just looked at each other in question. The last who got her gown is Luffia.

"This is for you, my dear. Your favorite color." The Empress presented a Red strapless sweetheart cut floor length gown. Like the opther two gowns, it has a long train, perhaps longer than the two. It is adorned with diamond. Its skirt is slightly pleated.

"I'm sure - "

"Zoro would love it." Their mother was not able to say what she wanted to say. Oh well, expect something so blunt from their sister.

"Mom… How do you know?" Ann asked.

"Do you think that you guys travelling around the world won't give me any information about these trivial matters? I am your mother." They did not say anything anymore. They kept silent.

"Don't worry. Your dad might be a worrywart and overprotective, but that's just him being a doting father. He will realize that you will have your intended mates sooner or later." The three nodded at their mother and internally shivered. Leave it to their mom to know their secrets.

"Oh well, let's not dwell in those matters. I am so excited to meet your boyfriends!"

"Mom, Zoro won't come to the ball. He still hasn't arrived from his journey." Luffia sadly stated.

"Really? How can you be so sure?" Their mother asked. Luffia just shrugged and looked at the window thinking about him. She was unable to see the mischievous smile on her mother's lips.

If Luffia thinks Zoro won't come… then she is dead wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: GUYS, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! THE MUCH AWAITED 4** **TH** **CHAPTER!**

Rouge looked at the pavilion overseeing what Roger and her daughters are doing. She smiled fondly at seeing how happy they seem to be. Ann would be meeting Marco and introduce herself as who she is. Rouge knew for sure that they would make a lovely couple. If problems arise, she should be able to deal with it.

Sab on the other hand can pretty much handle her own situation better than the other two. Rouge does need to worry about her at all. She is just wary on how Sab would deal with Nebhal during the ball. She knew her daughter so well and she can be sadistic too if she wanted to be.

This only leaves Luffia and Zoro. Rumors are spinning all throughout the world about the new bearer of the title Strongest Swordsman in the World. Rouge knew it was Zoro who bear that title now. Titles aside, she has to make a move about how to bring Zoro to the ball.

"Your Imperial Majesty." One of Rouge's most loyal servant greeted with a bow. Rouge asked him to seize that act but he refused. Oh well, whatever.

"Do you have his location?"

"Yes, your highness. He is on his way to the Southern borders of the Empire." Rouge raised an eyebrow. Why would he be in the Southern borders where in fact East borders are closer?

Rouge thought for a moment. Luffia did mention that Zoro lacks directional skills.

"Make sure to bring him to the ball. Send him my invitation and make sure to never mention this to my husband. We would want to avoid… uh, delays in this matter." Rouge's servant fought hard to sweat dropped. It is known to everyone who lives in the Palace how Roger can be so overprotective. If this knowledge would reach his ears, God forbid – Roger will turn into a devil.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." With that, he disappeared. Rouge has that present smile of hers. She is satisfied right now. By tomorrow, they would travel to the Whitebeard Kingdom to attend the ball. This year's ball would be the best ever ball that happened in the entire history of Grand Line.

Kidd is so grumpy than usual. He does not know why on Earth Killer would ask him to go to this ball. Sure, the bastard advisor wants him to go here. He does not want to go but for the sake of his plan, he has to.

He plans to just annoy his advisor and pursue Sab after this ball. This would clearly prove to his advisor that he is not a King in name only. He has the power to follow what he wants. Besides, its not like marrying a commoner would tarnish the whole kingdom itself.

"Damn. I hate those people." He muttered to himself. He does not hate mingling and socializing with other Royalties as long as they are within his circle of friendship. He knew some Royalties who don't act like shits like the Imperial Princess of D. Empire, Princess Luffia. She does not even like to be called princess by her friends. She would prefer to have them call her Luffy, and they all did.

"There are so many candidates to be your bride here, Your Majesty. I heard that the Imperial princesses will attend this year's Annual Ball. Aren't you known to the current Heir Apparent of D. Empire? She is a suitable bride." Kidd glared at Nebhal.

"Luffia?. We are acquaintance and I am not foolish enough to try anything funny to her, not unless I wanted to have swords up my throat." Kidd answered. True, if anyone will look funny at Luffy, Zoro's swords would be up their throats at no time.

"Then the twin princesses then. Either of them."

"Will you please shut up for a moment?!" Kidd shouted. At least that shut Nebhal up. He knew that if Kidd is so pissed off, he can easily kill him.

"Let's just be prepared for the Ball then. It will start early evening. We still have time to greet the Whitebeard Royal Family." Kidd shrugged. He is not close with them, but they are civil. They have no ill intentions towards another and they all recognized each kingdom's abilities and capabilities.

After the announcer announced their arrival, they are received in the reception area for royalties.

"I thought you won't make it, King , glad you did." King Edward Newgate greeted them. Kidd just smirked. No need for formalities. He knew that this old man in front of him does not like pretenses.

"Well, it's a pain in the ass to come." Kidd shrugged. He is glad that he commanded Nebhal to face other upstart royalties in his stead so he could face King Whitebeard. The crowned prince is also with him.

"Gurarara. You brats really do not like these sorts, huh?"

"Not really, Your Majesty."

"Did you come here to find a suitable bride?" Marco asked out of curiosity.

"No. I already have someone. This is just to spite my stoic adviser." Kidd is firm on not finding a bride here because he already has Sab.

"Gurarara. He sure is, huh? Well, just try to enjoy the show." He just glared at the huge king and drank his wine. "You're on the same page, Marco."

"Heh… So you already have a fiancée?" Kidd asked the crowned prince.

"Well, not yet. I planned to ask her if she will say yes." The blond stated. He is kind of nervous if she would say yes to her.

"I see. A Royalty?"

"She did not mention anything about being a royal, so I don't think she is and I don't think it will matter, right, Pops."

"As long as you are happy, then why the hell not? So long as you give me grandchildren, that is fine." There is a visible pink shade in Marco's cheeks in the mention of grandchildren.

"We're really on the same page then." Kidd said.

"Not a Royalty then?" Marco asked.

"Nah. She's not, but she is a suitable Queen." They smirked at each other and then the king offered a toast for them.

===XXX====

Approximately 6 hours before the Ball

Somewhere in the Whitebeard Kingdom.

"Damn it! Why does this city looked so confusing?!" A certain green-haired man complained to no one but himself. He's been so confused as to how he could get to attend the Annual Royal Ball.

This man has been ignoring the stares of the people as well as their murmurs. Anyone would be amazed as well as feel a little fear upon glazing at the three swords at his hip. Not to mention that huge wicked blade at his back which symbolizes his new status.

"Hey." The green-haired man greeted a vendor in some random store he passed by. The vendor gulped nervously at the man before answering.

"Uh, y-yes?"

"Which way is the castle of Whitebeard? I have to attend the ball." The swordsman asked as polite as he could. The vendor became calm. At least this man is not asking for any trouble with the royal family. Everyone in this country is loyal to the current king and his family.

"You see the White Castle? Just go straight for a couple of kilomenters then turn left. Just continue left and you will reach the main gate of the caslte." The swordsman nodded with understanding.

"Ok. Got it! Thanks old man!" With that, the green-haired man continued to journey to the direction which apparently is the opposite of the vendor told him.

The main question is how he could attend the ball at the exact time, no one knows. Or as to how he could reach the castle, that is yet to be answered an known.

We can just hope that he would be able to reach the castle at the right time…

====XXX====

Marco paced around the Ballroom attending to the needs for the preparation of the Annual Ball. Izou is the one in charge of the decoration but Marco still has to see if everything looks great. It is his job to ensure that everything is secured for the Ball.

"You are so paranoid and a perfectionist." Izou commented.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you, yoi." He fired back. Izou just rolled her eyes at him.

"You are just nervous that your girlfriend would be coming to the ball." Marco did not deny that. He is so nervous about the fact that Ann is coming to the ball. At the same time, he is also nervous and the what ifs in his mind is starting to nag him restless.

"I am happy for you brother. It is so rare to see you so happy. She must be one of a kind to make you feel like this."

"Yes. She is indeed one of a kind, yoi. I am sure you will get along fine." Marco commented.

"Hmm, that's for sure. Oh by the way, did you hear the rumors?" Izou asked. The least she could do is to lessen her brother's worries by diverting his attention to other matters aside from his contemplations of his girlfriend's arrival to the Ball.

"Rumors? About what?"

"Apparently, the Imperial princesses decided to grace us their presence. They will be attending the Ball."

Now that got his attention.

"Really? That's something new."

"I know right? This year's ball would be interesting. I am curious to see them. Even Thatch is excited!" The last sentence was said with an annoyed tone. Izou does not like how Thatch is excited to see women. Sometimes, Izou can be paranoid too.

"He is curious, perhaps."

"Whatever. We'll see these Imperial princesses then."

Marco shrugged it off and continues to check his checklist.

====XXX====

The sisters grumbles on the how they don't like wearing makeups which was hushed by their mother who is now assisting them on their dresses.

"I love color red, but why do I have to wear makeup?" Luffia pouted while her mother is applying makeup on her.

"Oh, shush! This is absolutely necessary." Rouge just ignored her youngest daughter. Even the twins are ignored about their constant grumbling.

"You don't have to make them so beautiful. They are beautiful enough without makeup on. Besides, men would just ogle at them!" Roger defiantly stated while crossing his arms. It never appealed to him how his daughters would be exposed to the sinful eyes of men in the ballroom. He made a firm resolution to make an extra wave of aura (Conqueror's Haki) to anyone who would dare to look at her girls funny. They would have to go through him first.

Rouge sensed how stubborn her husband is temporarily left Luffia to stand in front of her husband, glaring defiantly.

"And why are you against this? This is absolutely necessary! The purpose of the ball is to interact and be presentable. Would you prefer your daughters to be laughed at in front of everyone just because you don't want them to be outstanding?!" Roger looked to the other side pouting defiantly but grumbled an agreement to his wife.

"Hmp! Now you understood? You get out now. You are not needed here and we have many things to do and that does not include you grumbling about how men would look at your daughters. Shosho!" Rouge literally dragged her husband to the door, shoving him out while he is muttering a protest about how he should be there in case someone sneaks a look at his daughters but as usual, Rouge ignored him.

"But, dear - *slam!*" The door was slammed shut in front of his face that he did not have any time to mutter a coherent reason to her wife.

"You got kicked out." Rayleigh stated blankly, with a bit of teasing and amusement.

"Shut up! You're not helping at all!" The Emperor chastised his best friend better known as the Dark King. He is a known knight in the D Empire and he also serves as Empire's adviser.

"You're being paranoid and overreacting." Rayleigh commented.

"I am not! I am just protecting my daughters from the evil minds of men." Rayleigh fought so hard not to roll his eyes at the ridiculous reason of the Emperor.

"Did you forget that we are both men?"

"We are different and we does not count!" Roger still argued making Rayleigh sigh in annoyance. He is the Emperor of being stubborn.

"Sooner or later, they will get married whether you like or not." Rayleigh pointed out but it seems his words died down as Roger is busy thinking of ways to torture any men who will look at her daughters funny. Rayleigh just shrugged this off. Meh, they will figure it out.

Little does Rayleigh know, his words would come true, but instead of later, it is much sooner…

====XXX====

In the Royal Ball, it is customary to have an introduction before entrance to the Ballroom. In that way everyone will know who they are. Usually, the ones who are introduced are the Royalties and Nobilities. In this ball, the Whitebeard Kingdom's Royal Family was introduced first as the host of the Annual Ball. Then it went from one Royalty to other.

Almost everyone was introduced. The only thing everyone was waiting is the Imperial Family of D. Empire Every men is looking forward to meeting the Imperial princesses and hoping they could be part of that family. In Marco's point of view, he does not really care about the D. Empire's princesses. Well, he is curious in meeting them, but he is more concerned about Ann's arrival. What if she decided that she does not want to come after all? What if she decided that she has nothing to do with Marco anymore?

"Calm down, will you son?" Edward Newgate told his son. He is nervous ever since the Annual Ball began. Marco's been anxious about this. He's been searching for her in the ball.

"I really like her, Pops." Marco sighed. Before Whitebeard can say anything all of their attention was pointed to the Royal announcer who seems to be excited for some reason. Even Kidd's attention was picked who was on the corner with Killer, hiding from Nebhal obviously. Of course the adviser spotted him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my utmost honor to present to all of you, D. Empire's Imperial family." Everyone gasped in excitement. Their curiosity cannot be appalled. For long, men are waiting to meet the Imperial princesses and this is their only chance to meet them. Right now, it is happening. They will now meet the famous Imperial Princesses.

Meanwhile…

"Ann, dear, you will be the first, as customary. Next is Sab then Lu." Rouge stated.

"Can we skip the titles?" Sab asked. She does not like introductions because it means stating their whole titles and that is hell long of a title.

"I agree. Can we just, you know, introduce that this is princess blah blah then go on?"

"Sorry dears, that is customs in the ball. Get used to it." Their mother said. The twins just shrugged. Truth be told, they are nervous. The only one who is not nervous is Luffy at all. Does she even get nervous?

They are currently waiting for their turn. Ann is fidgeting at the start of the ball. She heard the Whitebeard Royal Family was presented and she saw Marco and immediately, her heart skipped a beat upon glazing her eyes at him. He looked so princely (which is ridiculous since he is a prince), very distinguished and regal. It makes Ann fall for him all over again.

"Ann, you're drooling over him." Sab pointed out earning a glare from the eldest. She did not further protest. Even with a normal clothes on, Marco looked handsome as hell. It's just with a Royal Clothes, he looked even more dashing.

"What do you think will Marco say when he will finds out?" Ann asked Sab and Lu. They are in a good distance from their father. It would not be a good idea to give their father something to freak out.

"Don't worry about it. He will accept you. It will be fine. Besides, he is a crowned prince. Don't you think it is a good thing that you refused the Imperial crown? This way, you can be his Queen." Sab said making Ann blushed.

"Sabbie is right. Marco loves you." Luffia smiled brightly making Ann felt at ease somehow.

"You'll be a Queen too, Sab. In the most famous Iron Palace." Ann was talking about the palace in South Blue Kingdom, Kidd's palace. It is famous for having sturdy metals around.

"Yeah. Not unless he saw another woman to be his Queen. What if he already found a bride and decided to marry her? These rings would be useless if he himself does not want me anymore."

This time, Kidd was introduced to everyone in the Ball. Sab could see many women gaping at the famous Red Haired King. He is by far the youngest King in the Ball and it makes Sab proud. He held off attackers and advances from different kingdoms who thought that being young, he can't protect his entire kingdom.

He solved issues and concerns with prospect and when Sab did a little digging of information about South Blue, she found out how he went to different places to address the issue personally.

Seeing him in a Royal suit made him even more intimidating. He looks so regal and capable. It made women gape at him which does not help Sab at all.

It's Ann's time to comfort her.

"Duh? He won't give that to you if he was not serious. Besides, don't you think that damn advisor would approve of you? You're a royalty."

Sab thought of Nebhal and a smirk appeared on her face. She would love to meet him.

"Kidd is serious about you. Just have faith in him." Luffia said.

"Just like how much faith you have for Zoro." Sab countered. Luffia did not bother to deny it.

"Yeah. He will come back to me." With that, they all turned their attention to the announcer. They are currently in the entrance to the Ball Room in the right side. They can't be seen by the people outside.

"Let me present to you, Her Imperial Highness, Imperial Princess Andrea, Countess of D Empire's East Coast, Duchess of Colvo, Head Mistress of Portgas D. Imperial Court." When Ann heard her name, she has no choice but to go now. She slowly descended to the stairs, feeling nervous. Everyone's attention is on her. She felt like her legs are wobbly and will make her fall down the stairs. That would be embarrassing. She stopped to look at everyone who was also looking at her.

Her eyes searched for a particular blond man, and she saw it. He was standing beside the huge king of Whitebeard Kingdom. Their eyes met and she can't help but smile at him. He still has that shocked look but it immediately went away.

She walked down the stairs until he was faced to face with the announcer who was swoon over by something. She waited for her sisters in the center of the grand staircase.

Marco on the other hand is beyond happy. Well he is shocked at first. When he heard the announcer presenting Princess Andrea, he never expected it to be Ann.

He saw her searching for someone, then their eyes met and it felt like the whole world stopped. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. It felt surreal seeing her, but when he saw that smile, he was granted that it is really her.

As she slowly descended from upstairs, he could see how beautiful and majestic she looks. She is currently wearing a deep purple long trained ball gown. Unlike the usual Ann Marco meets in the forest, she is wearing a light makeup highlighting her beautiful features. Her usual let down hair was fixed into a princess hairstyle adorned with a purple diamond tiara.

Marco could hear different men admiring her and he felt a little pissed off. A little blue flickering flames started to appear around him, indicating the dislike to the men who dared to look at Ann with want and lust. Not that he can blame them, still, he does not like it at all.

"Damn! That's one hell of a beautiful princess." He heard Thatch. Surprisingly, Izou did not smack him because she too, is admiring her.

"She's gorgeous. Is it me, or is she looking here?" Izou asked. But heard no answer. When she looked at Marco, she saw that he is smiling towards the Imperial princess. Suddenly, a realization dawned on her.

"Don't tell me she's your Ann?" Izou asked. Marco barely heard what Izou asked as he is busy gaping at the Imperial princess.

"Yes, she is."

"I thought that she is a commoner?"

"Well, she never mentioned that she is, I just assumed. It does not matter though, yoi." Marco stated.

He looked back at Ann who was in no doubt being admired by the Announcer himself.

"So, she's the one, huh?" Whitebeard silently asked his son who turned to his father. The huge king smiled at the crowned prince, with a hint of teasing visible on his eyes making Marco shook his head with fondness.

He did not answer, his smile is enough to be an answer itself.

All their attention turned to announcer again.

"Let me also present to you, Her Imperial Highness, Imperial Princess Sabrina, Countess of D. Empire's West Coast, Duchess of Goa, Head Mistress of Monkey D. Imperial Court."

Its Sab's time to walk down the stairs and face everyone else. Like Ann, she was so nervous and currently freaking out. As she walked down the stairs, she could hear the whispers from different people. She searched for the crowd looking at that person.

Then she found him.

He has that shocked look on his face and he is currently asking a question that Sab knew needed no answer as the answer lays there in front of him.

Sab looked at her finger which was adorned by the rings he gave her.

She looked at Kidd then smiled as she slowly descends on the stairs. Ann is waiting for her. She is smiling from ear to ear. Probably, she already saw Marco. As Sab stood next to her sister, she could see where her focus is. She looked at Marco and plainly smiled at the blond boyfriend of her twin.

"So where is Kidd?" Ann asked. She did not get any answer but she just followed Sab's focus. Ann saw a tall red-haired man who gives off a dominating aura. Ann should admit that he is gorgeous.

"Damn. You have a one sexy fiance." She commented and Sab blushed at that glaring at her twin sister. She's just getting back at her for teasing her with Marco.

She continued to glare at Ann while Kidd is so shocked but happy to see her well and safe.

When the announcer first presented Princess Andrea, Kidd could admit that she is gorgeous. At first look, there is something about Princess Andrea that reminds him of Sab.

He shrugged that feeling off and continued to drink his wine. All of the people are swooning over the Imperial princess. Kidd does not care, though he is quite intrigued to see Luffia's sister in person.

"Hmm, a good catch. The first princess is gorgeous, don't you think, Your Majesty?" Nebhal kept ranting about how the First princess is so beautiful and she is suited for Kidd.

"Don't you see how she keeps looking at Prince Marco?" Kidd pointed out to his stupid adviser, making Nebhal weighed down the possibilities that Prince Marco might be interested in Princess Ann.

"Hmm, it would not be good to defy such a good alliance with Whitebeard. Anyways, there are still lots of princesses here. Then the Second princess is not spoken for, she might be suited for you, Your Majesty." Nebhal stated. Kidd snorted at this indication. Even if Prince Marco is not interested and he stood a chance with Princess Andrea, he won't go for her. He already gave his word to Sab and he would rather be a bachelor for the rest of his life than be with anyone aside from Sab.

After the second princess was presented, Kidd is still drinking his wine and he still would continue if not for Killer's nudge.

"What?" He pointed at the princess walking down the stairs.

Truth be told, Kidd almost let his glass wine go upon seeing who was that princess being presented.

Sab smiled at him and he is just too shocked to even smile back. Well, more like he's star struck by her immense beauty. She is currently walking down the stairs wearing that beautiful Blue gown adorned with a matching blue tiara making her look like a walking goddess. Her tied or let down hair was styled in the most stylish princess hairstyle Kidd had ever seen.

"Oh my! Did that princess just looked at you, Your Majesty? She is one fine princess!" Nebhal commented. Kidd looked at him. He seems to be honest about it. Did he not know that this is the same person he sent assassin to kill to?

He looked back at Sab who was smirking sweetly at him. He can't help but smirk back at her. This is a laughing matter. Well, he never planned to get any princess for a bride, but since it's her, he will do. On the second thought, he already asked her to be his queen.

Kidd smirked at Nebhal. It would be good to see how he would react if he knows that he sent an assassin to kill an influential princess. Kidd looked back at Sab. Without breaking their eye contact, he continued to drink his wine and offered a toast to her. She nodded at him with a beaming smile.

Her smirk sent some realization to Kidd.

She knew how much of a devil she could be.

"Killer. Did you know?" He asked his best friend without breaking eye contact with Sab.

"She asked me to have you come here."

Kidd nodded. Instead of being angry, he just smirked. Sab will always be someone full of mystery and that is what he liked about her. She will be her Queen.

"She's going to be my Queen." Kidd stated to no one in particular, but he knew Nebhal heard him. He never saw Nebhal became so happy.

"Good choice, Your Majesty. She seems to be interested in you." Kidd smirked. This proves Nebhal has a flawed plan.

"Next, let me present to all of you, Her Imperial Highness, Imperial Princess Luffia, Heir Apparent and Crowned Princess of D. Empire, Duchess of Fuschia, Countess of Raftel, Lady Assumptive of Gol D. Imperial Court, Duchess of - "

"Can we skip the titles?" Before the announcer could finish, Luffia was already next to Ann and Sab. The twins chuckled because Luffia held most of the titles. She has the longest one.

"Uhm, but Your Imperial Highness - "

"It will take too long." She argued back. The presenter did not have any choice but to present the Emperor and Empress. They all walked down the stairs.

"Let's go greet the host for tonight's Ball."

Their father stated. Ann felt a little nervous. They are going to greet Marco's family. They walked to where the Whitebeard family is. Luffia blinked owlishly before a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Marco! Marco! Marco!" Luffia even got to the Whitebeards before the Emperor and Empress.

"Hey, Luffia." The blond prince greeted.

"Wow. You really are a prince." She seems to be fascinated by the idea that Marco is a prince despite knowing it firsthand.

"And you are a princess." He countered.

"Shishishi! Ann! Sab! Marco is really a prince!"

"Yes, yes, Lu. We already know." Sab said but Luffia will always be Luffia because she did not listen to whatever Sab said and instead her attention was directed to the King of Whitebeard.

"Wow! You are so huge, old man! You looked like a giant!" She said without any hesitation. Anyone who heard that looked at their direction.

"Luffia! That's rude!" Ann reprimanded.

"Eh? Is it?" Her innocence is sometimes troubling.

"Wait, you know Marco?" The Emperor asked her daughters and Ann froze. She does not know how to answer that.

"We're friends with him. Right, Ann?" Luffia innocently pointed to Ann. Sometimes, she is too innocent and cannot read the situation quite well.

"Well, yeah, we are…" She tried to sound convincing.

"Really? Why did I not hear this before? And how did you know him, Ann?" The Emperor is grinning sweetly at Ann and that alone is a bad omen. It means he is about to torture someone. Ann gulped nervously. Even their mother is sighing at the Emperor's tone.

"Uhm… We hunt in the Forest together." She answered.

"Oh, Really?" The Emperor looked at Marco with a measuring look of suspicion. "Friends, huh?"

The tension just grew thicker and Ann does not know how to break it. She looked at Marco with an apologetic and unsure look. He seems to be getting the whole situation but kept his face in neutral but deep inside, he is nervous as he looked at the Emperor.

"Your Majesty, it's good of you to come." Marco greeted with respect. The other members of Whitebeard Royal Family followed suit.

"Is it?" Roger asked with a sweet smile making Ann and Sab to sweat dropped at the tone They knew their father well enough that this means he is already suspecting something. "Whitebeard… I see you getting older than before, old **friend**."

"Gurara. Not as much as you." King Edward joked. "Empress Rouge, it's good to see your daughters attend the ball for the first time."

"Oh, King Edward. They were enthusiastic in joining this year's ball." Rouge greeted with enthusiasm. However, her words put a bad idea in Roger's head.

"Oh, why you girls are enthusiastic? Given the fact that we are **supposed** to go on a vacation instead of coming here?" Roger looked at Ann then to Sab who was currently looking at Kidd, which of course did not escape from the keen eyes of Roger.

As the Emperor trailed his eyes to where Sab is looking and he already felt suspicious. Ann noticed this and nudged Sab out of his eye contact battle with Kidd.

"Huh, what?" It took a few while for Sab to process why her sister nudged her. She saw how her dad is now giving her a look with lots of suspicion making the blond princess gulped – not for her safety but for Kidd.

"Uh, Dad?" She called out.

"I said, I wonder what made **you** so enthusiastic in going to this ball rather than spending a vacation with **us**?" The twins gulped at the indication. For sure, their dad harbors a little grudge when they said no to the vacation when in fact they are enthusiastic about family vacation.

"Dear, let them become sociable. We can't have our daughters without friends." Their mom argued still, Roger has this unsatisfied look on his face.

"Yeah, **friends…** " The Emperor's gaze lingered to Marco then to the King of South Blue making the twins gulped. Their dad is so scary.

"Yes. Oh, good to see King Eustass!" Their mother greeted, ignoring the look from her husband.

"Your Majesty." Kidd bowed down a bit and greeted the Emperor who has a distrusted look on his face.

As the emperor looked at the twins, he saw how they are currently staring at Marco and Kidd respectively which made him huffed with an annoyed tone.

He faced his twin daughters, hands on each side of hips while glaring at them as if they did mischiefs. The eye contact was disrupted as Roger loomed over his daughters daring them to say anything at all, and they did not. They just smiled sheepishly at their father.

"They can meet friends but - "

"That's good then! You can mingle with others. Marco, why not accompany Ann?" Rouge interfered and Ann is so thankful about it. Roger felt a surged of panic already. No way is he going to let anyone near her precious Ann.

"What? But - " Roger was about to protest if not for a certain incident happening.

"Kidd! Long time no see!" Luffia beamed. Since when did she get there?

"Luffia, Still lively as always."

"Shishishi! Nebhal, you bastard! Still smug as always!" Nebhal sweat dropped at the greeting Luffia made.

"Hello, King Eustass IV." Sab greeted with a known smile on her lips. Their eye contact that was disrupted by Roger continued.

"Why, Hello as well, Princess Sabrina." Kidd smirked.

Sab turned to Killer to greet him.

"Hello, Killer. Glad you convinced Kidd to come."

Killer just shrugged.

Its Sab's turn to face Nebhal. Their much awaited encounter is long overdue. Sab might be as easy going as Luffia, but she won't forgive an insult to her.

"You must be Nebhal, Kidd's advisor."

"It's an honor, Your Imperial highness to be recognized by you." He bowed sincerely, unknowing that he sent assassins to kill Sab. He seems to patronize her, apparently he approves of Sab which triggers an idea in Sab's mind.

"Really, now. I've heard of your brave moves." Sab vaguely stated.

"I fail to recognize what brave moves, Your Highness but if it is my loyalty to the Kingdom, then I merely accept suche compliment."

She smirked devilishly. She might have a face of an angel, but her attitude says otherwise.

The three assassins are behind Nebhal, serving as a body guard. Sab had a good plan how to put Nebhal to his right place. As she looked at the three assassins, she smiled at them. They mentally shivered while bowing before the princess.

"You have quite a good assassin's right behind you." Nebhal's face turned into a shocked expression. He never expected her to know of such things. When he turned around, he saw the three assassins bowing down to the princess.

"U-uhm, Your Highness, they are efficient, to say the least." Nebhal managed to form a coherent response. Kidd fought down a chuckle as he saw how panicked Nebhal feels while Sab is enjoying this scene.

"Like sending them to kill a woman who alledgedly had an affair with your king?" she asked bluntly, wearing that challenged smile at Nebhal asking for an answer which seems to be a difficult one for him.

After a few seconds, Nebhal answered while stammering.

"Y-Your Highness, I only thought of what's the best for the kingdom." Sab must admit, Nebhal has guts and she could sense that he is sincere and very loyal to the kingdom. She appreciated people like him, but not to the extent of sending assassins to kill just because they are not suited in his standard list.

"I understand your disposition, Nebhal. You're brave to send assassins after me. It seems your network of influence did not let you recognize who I am." Nebhal paled. Realization hit him like a cold water in the icelands.

He looked at the three assassins at his back and their expressions confirmed what he realized. As he looked back to Sab, he saw how she is smiling down at him.

"You mean - "

"Let me warn you Nebhal. You don't want me to be your enemy. Next time, no matter how loyal you are to the kingdom, that does not give you any right to kill anyone just because they don't fit your standards. Have you heard of 'Don't judge the book by its cover'? You should have. You judged the wrong book." Nebhal bowed, while taking a mental note of it, clearly regretting to ever send an assassin that might have doomed the entire kingdom, should it be other person in Sab's place.

Sab looked satisfied and hooked her arm around Kidd's arm. They smirked at each other.

"Sadistic duo." Killer commented. Kidd and Sab just laughed at themselves happily. This is the scene where Roger chose to appear.

"And what is happening here?" Its time for Sab to froze.

"Uhm…" Damn. Her dad is beginning to glare at Kidd.

"Oh, King Eustass! How brilliant! Can you accompany Sab in tonight's Ball?" Her mother interfered and Sab was so glad for it.

"What?" Rouge signaled them to get going making Luffy chuckled. It is too obvious that she is making way to let her daughters escape.

"Wha – Honey! Those are men! Are you giving our daughters away?" Roger asked.

"Oh, hush! They are not babies anymore. It's time for them to experience the same love we have." Roger shut up for a moment thinking about what his wife told him. "Besides, won't it be good to have cute grandchildren? Imagine we could have kids calling us grandpa and grandma."

"Hmm…" He is still thinking about it. Well, it could not be that bad.

Luffia seems to be bored about their conversation and instead sat next to her friends and jus gulped the food in their table.

Many wanted to approach her, but the glaring Sanji is a hindrance, plus Roger is not drifting his eyes off her.

Meanwhile…Every man is envious of Marco and Kidd. It's the same thing for women. They envy the twin princesses for having such gorgeous partners. Roger is still sulking and pouting like a child to his wife for 'giving away' her precious babies to those hideous men which Rouge ignored.

"Let's eat first, then I'll let you meet with my siblings." Marco stated.

"Sorry about that. My dad can be overreacting."

"That's fine. I'm glad you came, but I did not expect you to be a princess to think that you are mumbling about upstart nobilities, yoi"

Ann laughed at the memory. She was so pissed at that time but she has to be thankful for that particular incident. At least, she was able to meet Marco.

"Well, I really hate those guys and I was so pissed off that time. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"That is fine. We are on the same page, yoi. I did not tell you not until later though so I think we're even." They just smiled at each other then proceed to eating. Afterwards, Marco brought her to meet with his siblings. Ann felt immediately at ease with them unlike other Royal families she met. These guys seem to be genuine.

"At long last, we met Marco's girlfriend!" A certain Red haired prince greeted Ann with a friendly smile that reminds her of a prankster side of her sisters. She blushed at the note of being Marco's 'girlfriend'.

"Thatch, please don't scare her with your ugly mug." A small princess stated bluntly which made the red haired man to pout.

"Hey, I am not ugly!" He protested.

"Whatever?" The small princess just rolled her eyes out and turned her attention to Ann. "So you're Marco's girlfriend huh? We thought you are a commoner, but man, you are an Imperial princess! Not that it matters, though. So when's the wedding?" Ann just stared at the cute princess with a red blush on her cheeks. She felt so baffled by the fact that she is casually throwing the question about the wedding.

"Haruta, **you** are scaring Ann, yoi." Marco interjected to the princess named Haruta.

"What? I am just asking. There is nothing wrong with my question, right, Ann?"

"Uhm… "

"She is right, Marco. Besides, we want to know our future sister-in-law." Ann looked at the gorgeous woman next to Thatch who is smiling at her. Ann is suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that they are already expecting her and Marco to get married right away, not that she is not hoping for that, but still, this is unexpected.

Marco sighed and as he looked at Ann, he has that apologetic smile on his face, and a slight blush which did not go unnoticed by her and she can't help but smirked. It's rare to see Marco flustered and she is the cause of it.

"Really? That's interesting." Ann stated to Izou.

"So you guys met during a hunt?" Izou is already asking for details. Not sure if Ann should comply to that but she answered with a calculate answer. It would be embarrassing to pinpoint all the details which would include the intimate parts.

"Yes. More precisely, when Marco stole my prey."

"And you got a payback for that, yoi."

"I know, but still, you stole it first." Ann pointed out and Marco shook his head as he did not won the battle of teasing.

"You know what, Marco and I talked about you guys and how you made pranks. Care to tell me **any** story about Marco?" She mischievously asked. This is a good opportunity to know any embarrassing stories about a perfect prince such as Marco plus, she would love to see how flustered he would get. That would be a good sight to see.

"Ann…" Marco called out with a bit of warning to her.

"What? You've heard plenty of embarrassing stories from my sisters about me, it's only fair I hear some from yours too!" Ann argued with a smirk which in no doubt left Marco no choice but to let her ask as she pleases, besides, it's not like she will be stopping just because he does not wanted to.

"Marco, I really like your girlfriend." Izou bluntly stated and so she began telling Ann **all** the embarrassing stories Marco does not want to hear.

On the other hand, Kidd was confronting Sab regarding her status.

"So, when do you plan on telling me that you are a princess?"

"Well, I already set a plan in doing so, but Nebhal's plans got in the way, so here I am."

"I am glad you are safe." Kidd sincerely said. He does not know what to do if anything were to happen to her.

"I'm strong. I won't let anyone hurt me that easily. Besides, wherever I go, I always have your protection with me." Sab showed her finger to Kidd. He immediately recognized the rings on her fingers. He is glad that she chose to wear those rings.

"Yeah. I am serious about this, Sab." Kidd had never been so sure of his life. Looking back at himself, he was a hot tempered and hot blooded man capable of destroying every single creature who dared to go against him. He was a brutal king in a sense and he made no point of denying such facts.

Kidd knew that he became softer than before. He was not the same hot tempered King as he used to be. Sab changed that. She made him realize how to retreat when it's necessary as well as how to know when to pursue. She taught him many things he never expected to know and that includes enjoying a company of a woman and be content without any physical contact.

"So am I."

"You wearing that means there is no going back, not that I'd let you go back. You'll be forever my Queen." Sab is so happy at his declaration. She was so adamant in becoming a ruler in a country much less an Empire. When Ann made it clear that she does not want to become an Empress, the right was passed to Sab and she immediately refused it as well.

Right now, she does not mind becoming a Queen if it means being with Kidd.

"Yes. And you will forever be my King."

Their moment was interrupted by someone opening the huge double doors of the Ball Room. Someone entered the room while looking like a little lost.

Everyone almost recognized the person who entered the ball.

The man stood tall and proud, a scar across the eye, haramaki around his stomach which oddly fits his clothes for the ball. A bandana tied to his arm, three swords on his waist and the most recognizable trademark, the huge Black sword at his back symbolizing his status.

Whispers from different Royalties can be heard. There have been rumors that Dracule Mihawk, the Strongest Swordsman in the world has been defeated. The title now belongs to none other than Roronoa Zoro.

Words spread to the people that he was branded as Sword King by fellow swordsmen who faced the man. No matter what sword he uses, they would bow down to his will. His will became the will of the swords. Even cursed swords cannot fathom his will.

The green haired swordsman looked at the people and scowled looking for a particular group of people. As he looked to the right side, he recognized a couple of faces, the faces of his entire crew.

"Ah, Zoro!" Chopper and Usopp first greeted the swordsman who is now walking to their direction – completly ignoring the fact that he just barged into the ball with no announcement of who he is.

As for a certain Imperial princess, as soon as she felt his aura, she turned to him and she was right. The man she's been waiting is walking to her direction.

"Zoro!" Luffia happily called out to the green haired man.

Before he could react, he was instantly tackled by Luffia with her bear hug. Good thing he is not a push over or else they might have been hugging on the floor.

"Oof!"

"I knew you'd do it."

"Yeah. Thank you for waiting for me." Luffia happily smiled at him. Their faith for each other has been tested the moment Luffia left Zoro to battle Mihawk in that island. Her faith that he would come back to her grew stronger and right now, here he is, bearing the title of not just as The Strongest Swordsman Alive but as a Sword King.

"No problem." She said.

"There is a problem." An immense aura can be felt behind Luffia. She untangled herself from hugging Zoro, but she did not let him go. She just wrapped her arm around Zoro's and faced the person who is already emitting a strong killing intent which did not escape from Zoro's immense instinct.

Right now, they are faced to face with a glaring Emperor. Even the audience and other Royalties can feel his immense protective *killing* intent.

"Oh, Daddy! What are you doing there?" Luffia happily asked, not caring for the killing intent being emitted by the Emperor. Roger has been to his limits seeing as how his twin daughters are already with different men. The said limits has been pushed even further seeing as how her precious youngest daughter suddenly welcomed with open arms a certain green haired man. This pushed Roger to snap.

"I see. Someone succeeded in conquering that title from Hawkeye." The Emperor said. "I've heard about you." He growled. He remembered his conversation with Luffia about this man.

"It was done with thorough effort." He answered, standing proud before the Emperor.

"Dad, this is Zoro. He was my First Mate aboard Thousand Sunny." Luffia introduced Zoro with no qualms whatsoever. Apparently, she does not feel the hostility from her dad.

"Oh, the first mate huh?" Zoro and Roger's eye contact is still intact. Neither is breaking apart even though Zoro wanted to give in seeing as the murderous intent of the Emperor was far stretched not just by him but with two different Royalties.

"He's also my boyfriend." Roger froze from what he heard from his own daughter's mouth. Did she just say boyfriend? No, no, he must have heard it wrong. There's no way her precious Luffia has a boyfriend.

"Oh boy. Talk about not reading the situation." Ann muttered to herself. She's still with Marco and they are currently walking to where Sab and Kidd are. She is afraid that their dad would already have a heart attack.

Sab and Kidd looked at the approaching couple. The men nodded at each other with a bit of silent agreement regarding to what they talked about this afternoon.

"Damn! Dad's freaking out right now." Sab commented. They continued to watch the scene. Good thing their mother is a good meddler.

"Oh, dear. Let her be. She's already in a right age." She said while dragging their dad away. Then Luffia decided to sit with their friends and catch up. Marco, Ann, Kidd and Sab decided to join them and have a little chat which happens to be a loud talk. Everyone in the ball is looking at them with envy and wonder.

The twins looked at their dad who was still frozen from shock while being dragged away by their mother. Right now, their mother is trying to make him feel relax by giving him cold water which still did not help the Emperor reduce the shock. Three daughters in one day with their respective boyfriends seems to be too much for the Emperor.

"Darling, they are good men. Our daughters would be in good hands." The Empress is trying to be soothing.

"My daughters…. With those men…" Roger is on the verge of crying already. He can't accept the fact that her daughters already found boyfriends. He especially does not accept the fact that Luffia just openly stated that she has a boyfriend.

"Oh, come on. Them, having boyfriends does not mean that they are not going to be our babies anymore. They will forever be our babies no matter what. Besides, I wanted to have grandchildren soon. Don't you want to have some too?" Rouge is trying to convince him and it seems to work just fine.

The Emperor was about to answer when the Royal presenter announced something.

"As customary, let us commence the first dance!" The three couples looked at each other. They are all thinking of the same thing, unfortunately, a certain Emperor thinks otherwise. He may accept those men a little, but it does not mean that he would just give his daughters away.

Without any word to Rouge, he stomp his way to where her daughters are. He can already felt the intention of those three to ask his daughter to dance. No way he is going to let them dance his daughters without his consent.

"AHERM!" Their attention diverted to Roger. "ME First. I'll get to dance with **my** daughters FIRST." He emphasized to the boys.

"Yes, sir!" The three men who are known for their battle prowess seem to cower before Roger. It is always scary to go against fathers.

"Good!" Roger turned to her daughters who are pouting. "Girls, Behave!" He said and guided the Empress in the dance floor leaving his three daughters pouting.

"They are really no longer babies." Roger said sadly while they are swaying to the music.

"Yes, they are all grown up now, but no matter what their ages are, they will forever be our babies." Rouge said and they smiled at each other.

After the First music, Ann walked towards her parents.

"Mom, I think it's my turn." She said.

The Empress smiled and turned to walk out of the dance floor so that Ann can dance with her dad.

"Hey Dad." Ann put his left hand on her dad's shoulder while her other hand is being held by her dad.

"Hey, My Big Baby." They laughed at the nickname. During their mother's labor, as soon as Roger heard Ann's first cry, this immediately and officially made him a father. His own baby…

"He seems to be a good guy." Roger started begrudgingly.

"Marco?"

"Who else? I never saw you give a second glance to a man than you ever did with him." Ann blushed a little. She could sense a little bit of grumbling from her dad as he said those words. It's like he is a pouting child.

"Are you okay with it?"

"So long as you're happy and if you give us cute grandchildren. Your mother's been asking for grandchildren." Ann's face got redder.

"Dad!" Roger laughed at his eldest daughter's reaction. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. This is the time when Marco and Sab chose to made an appearance.

"It's my turn now, Ann." Sab said.

Ann gave her dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, you can dance with my daughter, then." Roger gave Ann's hand to Marco. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Marco nodded seriously at the Emperor.

"I will not dream of it." Roger looked satisfied and let them dance. Right now, he will be dancing with Sab.

"Giving away your Big Baby? That's new, dad." Sab teased as they started to dance in the rhythm of the song.

"Hmp! I am not giving her away. Neither are you. I am just entrusting you to them." Sab smiled at her father's thoughtfulness.

"When are you going to tell me about that ring?" Sab thought for a moment. She knew her dad was referring to the ring Kidd gave to her.

"Well, originally, after I sort out things with Kidd." She spoke the truth. She cannot hide everything from her father.

"Even if you marry him, that does not mean that you will no longer be my Cute Angel." Sab just nodded and hugged her father tightly. The nicknamed came after Roger saw her. She is the only one among the three sisters to have a blond hair like Rouge. Plus her Angelic face hides her devious attitude.

"Of course, Daddy."

This is the moment when Luffia and Kidd chose to enter the scene.

"Sab! My turn!" She demanded. The blond younger twin just rolled her eyes at her. Roger proceed to talk with Kidd for a while.

"Make sure no harm will come to her." He said with a stern voice.

"I will bet my life on it." Roger took that as a promise between men and gave Sab's hand to let them dance.

"Daddy! Let's dance!" Roger fondly smiled at her youngest daughter and the future Empress.

"You've grown so much. It's hard to believe how years passed by."

"Dad, you're being weird again." She said flatly. The continued to dance.

"Hahaha. I knew you'd say that."

"But no matter how much I grew up into, you will be my Daddy forever."

Roger felt like crying hearing that from her youngest daughter.

"You're really my Little Devil."

"Shishishi."

After their dance, it is tie for Zoro to take her hand so they could dance.

Roger looked at Zoro. The Emperor sighed.

"Be with her, no matter what happens." Roger said. Zoro smirked back.

"That's what's been happening since we started this journey." Roger just smiled and gave Luffia's hand to Zoro.

As he is watching her daughters dance, all she could think is how happy they look.

"They found their own love." Rouge said.

"Yes, they did."

The couple just stared at their daughters dancing with their partners.

"Seems we're going to be in-laws now, Edward." Rouge stated to King Edward and he smiled at them.

"Well, what can I say?"

Roger was about to retort at that when suddenly, he noticed that his daughters stopped dancing and are being dragged somewhere by those despicable men. No way Roger would let that happen! He might have (begrudgingly) accepted those men, but he will not allow his daughters to go anywhere suspicious.

He was about to panic, but then he realized that the three couples are actually going on their direction. Roger sighed with a relief.

"Hey Daddy! Guess what? We're going to explore in Whitebeard Kingdom tomorrow!" Luffia happily told their dad the news.

"What? And who said that? We are supposed to go back to the palace tomorrow!" Roger stated with stubbornness.

"EEHH? We're going back already?" The three looked surprised and they felt sad. They thought they are going to stay a little while longer. Ann would love to see Marco's kingdom. Sab actually wanted to explore this place with Kidd and the same goes to Luffia.

"Yes."

"But dad! We want to explore this place." Ann is trying to convince their dad so they could stay.

"It would be a shame if we can't see different places here. Don't you think dad?" Sab seconded to that but Roger is having none of it. He knew why his daughters would love to stay.

"You just want to have dates with your boyfriends!" BUSTED! The twins looked sideways and looked at each other. They have a silent agreement on the next step to do since their dad is not letting them stay.

"Dad, please? We will behave, promise!" Ann tried her hardest to imitate Luffia's puppy dog eyes, but still, no one can really surpass Luffia in that area.

"Dad, we just want to see this place. Please?" Even Sab is trying so hard. Roger is having a hard time choosing, but alas, he did.

"Still, no!" He stubbornly refused. The twins looked at their mom for help but Roger beat them into it. "Don't even think of asking your mom for help!"

The twins looked sideways with a disappointment and grunts of "tsked"

"Did you two just said 'tsked'?" Roger asked with suspicion.

"Us? No, of course not! Never dreamed of it." Sab denied immediately.

"Yeah. We did not do anything." Ann agreed. Everyone who was watching the banter between the Imperial Family are actually sweat dropping.

Roger is being so stubborn which now results to the last resort for the twins.

Their ultimate weapon… Luffia's extreme kicked puppy dog eyes.

The twins gave a signal to Luffia who thankfully got it. Besides, she too, wanted to stay and do adventure.

"Dad…" Luffia called and Roger immediately looked away in fear that he will falter upon seeing her eyes.

"D-Dad…" Luffia never likes to be ignored and Roger is having a hard time doing so.

"Dad… Can we stay here?" Luffia asked nicely.

"No!" Roger refused to even look at Luffia or to either of the twins. He is dead sure that they are emitting a kicked puppy dog eyes.

"But why?" Luffia asked, voice quivering like she's on the verge of crying.

"Honey, you're making our daughters sad." Rouge stated to her husband making Roger alarmed. There is nothing he hates in this world than his daughter being sad. Him panicking caused him to forget not to look at Luffia's eyes. His biggest mistake in the history.

"Please, Daddy, can we stay?" Luffia took the lead of the kicked puppy eyes followed by the twins.

"We just want to do adventures." Said by Ann. She looked like a baby who is about to cry.

"It won't be too much, isn't it?" Sab is the last straw especially that angelic face.

"Argh – okay, okay! You win! We'll stay!" The sisters was about to jump in happiness but roger still has something to say. "But! Only for a few days. If these guys are anywhere serious, they would start visiting the palace. No staying in these men's rooms alone! No staying out of our hotel rooms later than midnight!" Roger stated with defiance. No way is he letting his daughters do **this** and **that** with those men, not until marriage.

"Huh?" The three looked at their father with puzzled faces but a few moments later, they were able to form the ideas on their heads, at least for the twins.

The three men in question just sweat dropped at this. Apparently, they have to go through hell before earning the approval of the father.

"Hotel? We're staying in a hotel?" Rouge interjected.

"Yes, we - "

"Why stay in a hotel when you can stay here in the palace? There are enough rooms here." Edward Newgate informed. He, too wanted to get to know his future daughter-in-law.

Roger thought for a moment. It won't be that bad.

"Fine! But no staying in Marco's room! Andrea, behave!" Ann blushed madly at her father's indication. "No staying in one room." He said this while looking at Marco who nodded. The blond prince is trying not to show his fear for the Emperor. Fathers are scary.

"Dad!" She protested while pouting. Roger rarely calls them using their full name which means he is quite serious about this. It's not like Ann would really stay in Marco's room, well she does not mind at all.

"Shishishi! Busted!" Luffia chuckled with Sab as they looked at Ann's flustered face. The eldest glared at her sisters.

"I supposed you are staying in the palace as well, King Eustass." Roger turned to Kidd who gulped and nodded. "No dragging my daughter to your room, you get it?" roger's tone is as murderous as when he warned Marco. Kidd could only nod at that. Satisfied, Roger turned to his blond daughter.

"Same for you, Sabrina. You behave!" It's Ann's turn to chuckle at Sab. The blond princess just nodded at their father, with grudge no doubt.

"As for you, young lad, " It's Zoro's turn now.

"Yes, sir. No staying in a room." Roger looked at him and Zoro seems sincere so the Emperor nodded then looked at his youngest.

"Luffia, no staying in one room with him, you got it?"

"Okay, Daddy!" She acknowledged this, but she would probably forget this in the morning.

"Dear, the last time I checked, mothers are supposed to be the one to nag at their children and I am the mother." Rouge pointed out at Roger. When it comes to their daughters' wellbeing, Roger is always the nagger.

"I am just concern with them. No staying in one bed not until they are married."

"That's just too old fashioned. We stayed in one bed before marrying." Rouge bluntly stated making Roger blush and all those who are listening probably cringed at their conversation. Rayleigh just sighed and continued to drink his wine ignoring the arguing couple. Edward Newgate just looked at them with amusement while the three daughters took initiative to went somewhere with their boyfriends in tow.

"That's beside the point, dear. That's a whole different case." Roger argued.

"No, it's not. Remember, my father almost killed you one time because you sneaked into my room."

"That's before. Besides, I married you a few weeks after that. Right now, our daughter are – Are GONE! Where did they go?!" Roger looked around and found none of his daughters.

"Let's retire for the evening." Rouge looked at King Edward. "Would you mind if we retire for the evening?"

"No, not at all. Izou, why not escort our friends to their room?"

"With pleasure, Pops."

"Wait – wait, what about our daughters? And I just told them to behave like they're supposed to! I'll kill all those men if they do **this** and **that** to my daughters!" Roger is still adamant in retiring for the night in favor of searching for his precious daughters while Rouge is dragging her husband to where Izou is leading them.

"Yes, yes, dear. Let's go."

"No! NO! My daughters!" And his voice faded to the hallway on their way to their assigned room, leaving the ball room with the people laughing at him.

Meanwhile his daughters are in blissful heaven, in the arms of their loved ones…

 **THE END…**

 **AN:**

 **YOSH! IT'S DONE! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT AND LOVE. IF YOU WANT A CONTINUATION ON THIS STORY, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND SAY SO… I CAN DO THAT. IT DEPENDS UPON HOW MANY WILL REQUEST A CONTINUATION.**

 **FOR THE ONES WHO COMMENTED ON THE NEW COVER OF** **ASL SISTERS** **I KNOW, ANN DOES NOT HAVE FRECKLES ON THAT, BUT LET'S JUST PRETEND THAT SHE DOES. HAHA. SO LONG AS THEY LOOKED ALIKE.**


End file.
